Best Friend's Brother
by SamSandwich
Summary: What happens when Clary goes through a bad break up and her best friend's brother is there to comfort her? Is that what it takes for her to see how great he really is, or can she only see him for the player he is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments

Hey guys! So I wrote a one-shot a few days ago and a few people suggest I write more, so I decided to give writing a chapter story a chance. I NEED for you guys to tell me if you like it, what's wrong with it (hopefully not much) and if you think I should continue on with it. I'm not really notorious for finishing what I start, so you guys have got to give me some motivation!

Well, here goes nothing!

I stood in the stone entry way of the Lightwood residence after pushing in the doorbell button beside the door. My overnight bag was slung over my shoulder and my hands were clasped in front of me, patiently waiting for Isabelle to open the door. She invited me to sleep over after she heard about what happened with Raphael, and I knew the second I walked in the door she would demand the details so she could tear him apart limb by limb. At least, that's what she told me.

I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs inside, and Isabelle yelled through the door, "Just a sec, Clary! Jace and Alec are being morons again!". I rolled my eyes. When were Jace and Alec not being stupid? Jace was Isabelle's older, but adopted, brother. He might not have been blood related to Alec and Izzy, but man did they go well together. Jace looked absolutely nothing like the Lightwoods. He was tall, with blazing golden hair and liquid gold eyes. He was absolutely beautiful, not that I would ever tell him that. His head was already bigger than the Goodyear Blimp. Alec on the other hand, was not so tall, but not short. His hair was black as midnight, as was Izzy's, and his eyes were like diamonds; crystal clear, icy blue. He was gorgeous too, but it didn't matter what I thought, cause he was swinging for the other team. But as different as the three looked, they had that sibling chemistry that I would never understand, being an only child and all.

When the door swung open, it wasn't Isabelle I came face to face with, it was the blonde beauty himself.

"I wouldn't call fighting over the last slice of pizza 'being a moron', would you, Clary?" Jace asked, casually leaning against the doorframe. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. His chest was bare and he wore a pair of jeans, low on his hips so I could see the band of his Calvin Klein boxers. My eyes trailed down his body in appreciation, and they lingered on the trail of dark hair from his bellybutton that disappeared into his pants. I quickly moved my eyes back up to his and smirked.

"Definitely not. The last slice is a huge deal."

"Right?" He agreed with a grin. Jace slung his arm around my shoulder and lead me into the mansion they called home. The door swung shut behind us. "At least Clary gets me, Isabelle! She understands my wants, my NEEDS!"

"Um, no. I understand the importance of pizza. I know nothing, nor do I want to know anything, about your 'wants and needs'. You can keep those to yourself," I said, patting his shoulder before ducking out from under his arm.

"Don't act like you don't love me."

"It's not acting, jackass. Not every girl kisses the ground you walk on," Isabelle quipped as we entered the kitchen. She bounded over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"How you holding up, babe? Need some ice cream, a movie? A shoulder to cry on?" She asked me with a genuine look of concern on her face. I swiped my eye to make sure I hadn't suddenly start to cry then shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, really. But thanks Izzy," I assured her. I looked up at Jace and got a weird look.

"What's wrong? Did that dirty Latino lay a hand on you? Because I swear to god, if he did I won't hesitate to-," Izzy cut his rant short and laid a hand on his arm.

"Woah there, big boy. No need to go all 'serial killer' on us. It was just a break up. Right, Clary?" Izzy looked at me expectantly. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"It's all good, Jace. But Izzy and I do have some things we need to discuss, so we're just gonna scoot. See you two losers later," I shouted over my shoulder as I dragged Isabelle up the spiral staircase. Her house was literally a maze, but we've been best friends long enough for me to know every nook and cranny. When we reached Isabelle's room, she shut the door behind her and locked it. She flopped onto her bed, stomach down, and rested her head in her palms. She blinked at me.

"What?"

"Tell me what happened!"

"Why do you even want to know? You didn't like Raphael," I pointed out, narrowing my eyes. Izzy rolled hers.

"Just because I didn't like him doesn't mean you don't have to tell me."

"Okay, fine!" I took a deep breath before speaking again. "HecheatedonmewithKaelie."

"Um, come again?"

"He cheated on me with Kaelie! So I dumped his ass. God, Izzy, do you know how embarrassed I am? People knew! He's been cheating on me for like two whole months, and nobody had the goddamn decency to tell me! I walked into the girls locker room after school to pick up my cheer uniform and there they were, going at it like a freaking child on Halloween!" I exclaimed. My face was hot and I knew I was getting worked up, but I had a right. I walked in on my boyfriend getting head from the school slut like no big deal. And apparently it wasn't, because he had no problem telling me that he had to 'get it from somewhere else, cause he sure as hell wasn't getting any from me'. I promptly dumped him on his ass, which wasn't far from Kaelie's, and proceeded to march out of the locker room, uniform clutched in my hand and tears running down my face.

"I thought he really loved me, Izzy," I sniffed, finally letting it out. Izzy's eyes softened and she sat up, opening her arms for me. I compliantly snuggled into her chest, because that's as far as my five foot nothing stature could reach. Izzy petted my flaming red locks and laid her cheek on my head.

"I'm so sorry, baby. It's his loss. And whoever knew about this and didn't tell you obviously isn't a true friend and they can just shove it up their asses."

I sniffle slash giggled. "Thanks Iz. You always know what to say."

"I know. I was born with that talent."

We talked for about another hour, about how stupid Raph was for letting me go after 5 months, about how slutty that Kaelie chick was, and about how many other guys there were out there. Izzy really cheered me up, and put my mind set in a better place. Instead of thinking about what I did wrong, I thought about what he did wrong. It was really helping. Before I knew it, the clock read eight and the doorbell tone echoed throughout the house. I raised my eyebrows at Izzy.

"Expecting someone?"

She looked at me sheepishly. "Actually, yes. Simon's here. But I swear he will only be here for a little while. An hour at most!" Isabelle looked at me with pleading eyes. I let out a big, exaggerated sigh.

"Fine," I finally said. She squealed and gave me a quick hug before racing out into the hall, leaving me on her bed. I got up and made my way downstairs just as Izzy and Simon raced up them, giving me a quick 'hi, bye' in the process. Oh the love between those two. I was glad I got out of that bedroom before I got stuck in the middle of their love fest.

I decided that ice cream was the quickest way to mend an almost broken heart and made my way to the kitchen. Okay, so maybe my heart wasn't broken, but my feelings were definitely hurt.

I rounded the corner and found Jace digging through the freezer. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, and his back muscles clenched and contorted with every movement. He finally found what he was looking for, and he retreated from the freezer holding a carton of chocolate ice cream. "Aha."

"Looks like you beat me to it. I guess you'll have to share," I said with a shrug. Jace whipped toward me with a start, not expecting me to be there. A grin spread across his face, revealing a row of white, gorgeous teeth. His front left incisor had a slight chip on the corner, but it made him even more flawless.

"I dunno, Clare-Bear. I'm not the best with sharing."

"You'll have to manage. Plus, I deserve that ice cream way more than you," I said, grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer. Jace raised his eyebrow at me.

"And just why do you deserve this ice cream? Would it have anything to do with your dirty Latino?" he asked, licking his chocolate covered spoon. I shrugged. "If you share, you'll find out."

So that's how I found myself sitting on the couch in the game room, Jace on one end and myself on the other, and the carton of ice cream between us. We took turns taking bites.

"Kaelie? Seriously? He couldn't do better than Kaelie?" asked Jace.

"Excuse me! He was doing better than Kaelie! He was with me!"

"Oh, right."

"Ugh," I groaned. "You're such a jerk."

"Okay, I'm sorry, bad joke. But seriously, don't worry about him, he obviously sucks if he cheated on you with her. He totally downgraded."

I sighed. "Wow, thanks Jace, I feel so much better knowing that he only sucks because I'm better than her. What if he cheated on me with someone better than me?" I questioned.

Now it was his turn to sigh. "That's not what I meant, Clary. I'm sorry. I'm no good at trying to cheer people up. Especially girls."

"Oh yeah right! You're literally the biggest ladies' man I know. You could get any girl you want, and you have tons of experience. I bet you deal with this all the time," I said nonchalantly. That's just how Jace was with girls, smooth and confident.

"I don't sit down and have conversations with girls, Clary. If I ever even sit them down, it's to take their clothes off.

"Oh jesus, Jace. I did not need to know that," I exclaimed, throwing my head back and covering my eyes with my hand. He laughed. I felt the couch shift and suddenly I was being pulled into his warm arms. Jace tucked me into his chest and I felt it rumble with his voice.

"I really am sorry, Clary. You know I'll beat him up for you, right. I'll do anything, just ask me," he murmured into my hair. My breath caught in my throat and my heart expanded at his words. Who knew Jace Lightwood would be such a sweetie.

I wrapped my arms around his bare torso and snuggled into his hard chest, which smelled amazing. I wasn't surprised by that.

"Thank you, Jace. You're the best," I mumbled, my lips brushing his skin as I spoke. He laughed.

"I know."

Okay, so there it was! I hope it wasn't crap! It seemed a little crappy to me, but I really hope you guys liked it enough to give me a review. It doesn't even have to be a good review! You could give me some constructive criticism! But folks, keep in mind that it's literally 1AM right now, and I'm so tired but I just really wanted to get this done. But anyways, REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! THANK YOU MY LOVES


	2. Chapter 2

Well, you guys seemed to like the first chapter, so here goes the second. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Mortal Instruments, so calm down.

When I woke up the next day, I wasn't feeling as refreshed as I would like to be feeling on a Saturday morning. My neck ached from sleeping on it wrong and my legs were asleep. I felt something heavy weighing me down and I remembered the night before. Isabelle was busy going at it with Simon, so I spent the night talking to Jace then watching him play Call of Duty for 2 hours. I must have fell asleep while he was playing.

I groaned and opened my eyes to assess my surroundings. Bright morning light was pouring through the slits of the blinds and the TV was playing Full House with soft volume. I was still on the couch, and so was Jace. One arm was behind his head and the other was laid across his bare, tan stomach. His chest slowly rose and fell with his deep breathing, and I'd never seen him look more peaceful. He looked younger, not like the adopted 18 year old who had been through things that no kid should ever go through. He looked beautiful. His legs were stretched out across the couch and across my scrunched up ones. So that's why they were asleep.

I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position, stretching my legs out between Jace's. Sharp pain shot through my knees at I straightened my legs, and I winced at the movement. My movement caused Jace to stir, but not wake up. A crease formed between his eyebrows and he rolled onto his side, untangling his long legs from mine. I took the opportunity given to me, and I rolled off the leather coach and landed on the carpet with a thud. I peeked up at Jace, crossing my fingers with hope that he didn't wake up. His eyes were still closed and his breath was still heavy. Thank god.

I rose to my feet, brushing my clothes off with a huff and turned to leave the game room. I made it about half way to the door before I realized something didn't feel right. I looked down at my feet, and saw what was wrong. One sock.

"Goddamnit," I muttered under my breath. I marched over to the couch that Jace still lay sleeping on, and searched around for my second sock. It wasn't on the floor and it wasn't where I was laying. Where the hell was it? It was like every force was working against me leaving that room. I ran my eyes over the black leather of the couch, but this time I spotted the sock. It was sticking out right from under Jace's thigh.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Really? What did I do to you?" I whispered grumpily. I sighed. Stupid sock.

"Here goes nothing I guess," I whispered to myself as I reached for the sock. Unfortunately, I was too focused on my bright yellow sock to realize Jace's breathing wasn't deep and sleep-like anymore, and before my fingers grasped my sock, Jace had his fingers around my wrist and he pulled me down onto him. I landed on his body with an, "Oomph!"

"Where do you think you're going, Little Red?" He asked sleepily, tucking me into his chest and snuggling deeper into the couch. I rolled my eyes, not that he could see.

"Well, I was going to wake Izzy up, but I guess that's not what's happening."

"Why would you wake her up? It's so early. And why leave when you can stay here with me?" He sighed. I shoved his chest.

"Your ego knows no bounds, asshole."

"You didn't think I was an asshole last night. If I remember correctly, you think 'I'm the best'".

"Oh shut up," I laughed before giving in and snuggling into his warm chest. No matter what I thought about Jace, I knew I would never be anything to him besides another little sister, so I decided I would just take what I could get. Anything was better than nothing from this blonde boy.

We fell asleep for what I would say was about another hour or so. We would have slept even longer if it wasn't for Izzy, who slammed the door of the game room open and started screaming.

"What the hell did you guys do last night?! Why don't you have a shirt on? Are you stupid Clary? Don't you know what a whore Jace is?" Izzy spouted off, probably waking up Alec in the process. Her shrill voice echoed though the house. I tried to push myself out of Jace's embrace, but he didn't want to let me go. I slumped back down onto his body and sighed. This boy was too stubborn for is own good.

"Jeez, Isabelle. Calm down. Clary and I slept together, no big deal," said Jace nonchalantly. I whipped my head up and looked at him with bulging eyes. Was he seriously doing this? Jace threw is head back and let out a bark of laughter. I was afraid to turn around and see Izzy's face, let alone deal with her wrath.

"YOU WHAT?!" She screamed. I twisted in Jace's arms so I could see her. Izzy's hair was a mess, and her face was beet red. "Jace, how many times have I told you that Clary is off limits? How many times have I told you to stay away from her? I can't believe-"

"Wait, hold on? You tell him to stay away from me?" I asked, pushing myself fully off of Jace's body. Isabelle looked taken aback, like she didn't actually mean to say that out loud. Like she didn't want me to hear it.

"Well," she chewed her lip. "Of course I tell him to stay away from you. He's only into relationships for one thing, and you're..." she trailed off. Heat rose in my face.

"I'm what, Izzy?"

"Innocent. I mean, isn't that why Raphael cheated on you?"

My heart almost stopped. I heard Jace's intake of breath from surprise at what his sister just said to me. Did my best friend actually just say that?

"Wow, Izzy. Thanks for that. Really, thanks," I said sarcastically. I grabbed my sock, pulling it on and marched past Izzy and out of the room. She immediately followed me, and I heard the shuffle of Jace removing himself from the couch. Great. He saw me humiliated, hurt. That was just great.

"Clary, stop," said Isabelle, who held my wrist. I whipped around to face her. My face was even but my eyes were cold as stone.

"Why? Haven't you already said enough?"

"I didn't mean that Clary. I just can't believe you slept with him!" Izzy exclaimed, throwing her thumb over her shoulder at Jace. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Yes, Izzy. I slept with Jace. No, seriously, I _slept with Jace_. We slept. On the couch. Because you were too busy with Simon, I decided to hang out with Jace, even though I came over here to be with you," I stated, trying to lay on the guilt thick. It didn't work.

"So you guys didn't have sex?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Izzy. I'll see you guys at school on Monday." I padded down the stairs, grabbed my bag and shoes and left the two staring after me. I just needed to be by myself for a little while I guess.

Okay guys I wrote this chapter super fast and I'm so sorry it's uneventful but I had to get it done quickly. Please don't hate me, or the story, I promise the next chapter will be 1000 times better! Thanks for the reviews guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, so I know the last chapter was super short and super uneventful, but I was anxious to put something out as fast as possible. I don't know how often I'll be updating because school starts next week for me. Ugh, I know. But for the next few days I'll update as often as I can. I'm going to try to make the chapters a little bit longer, so don't hate me for taking a little bit more time on these chapters.**

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own The Mortal Instruments, you know the deal.

The rest of the weekend turned out to be completely boring and uneventful. I sat on my couch without pants on and watched Skins on Netflix. I ate ice cream straight from the carton and had already gone through two bags of Cheetos. How I wasn't the size of a house was beyond me. When I finally decided that I was in serious need of a shower on Sunday night, there was an indent from where my butt was on the couch for the past two days. Jesus, was I pathetic.

When Monday morning finally rolled around, I was not prepared to head into school that day. My alarm clock blared the morning weather report and I groaned, slamming the top of the clock with my hand to shut it up. I immediately rolled over and snuggled back into my covers. Who needed first block, anyways? As I was drifting off to sleep, I felt my phone buzz on the bed beside my head. I ignored it. The phone rang 3 more times before finally stopping. It was probably Izzy or Jace calling me to tell me they were outside. They picked me up almost every morning to go to school, but if I didn't come out within the first few minutes they were waiting they usually got the hint I wasn't coming,

My phone finally silenced and I sighed in bliss. Sleep at last. At least, that's what I thought.

Suddenly my bed was shaking and bouncing up and down, and I was bouncing with it. My eyes flew open to find the one and only Jace Lightwood jumping up and down at the foot of my bed. I groaned and threw the blankets over my face.

"Ugh, who the hell let_ you_ in?" I moaned. Mom was with Luke on a business trip to Colorado. There was nobody here but me to answer the door. The bouncing stopped and Jace flung himself down on the bed next to me, removing the blanket from my face. He had a wide grin on his face and his eyes were glittering.

"Izzy has your house key, duh. Now c'mon, Sleepy Head! Time to learn!" Jace exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him. He was literally a 6 year old on the inside.

"No, I'm skipping first. I don't really feel like going to chem, so leave me alone!"

"No, you're going to school. Your mom would be disappointed to know this is how you behave when she isn't home," he half scolded me. I let out a laugh. How rich, Jace lecturing me on my behavior.

"Since when are you responsible? Isn't Isabelle supposed to be the responsible one? Where is she, anyways?" I hardly even realized she didn't come inside with Jace. I was almost glad, but I felt bad for being angry with Isabelle. I know she didn't have bad intentions when she said what she did, but it hurt nonetheless.

Jace's face softened. "She waited in the car. She didn't know if you were still angry or not."

"Of course I'm still angry. I mean, I know she didn't mean to hurt me, and I can forgive her, but I can't believe she actually said that."

"I know, it was pretty bad, but you know Izzy. She has no filter, she just blurts out whatever she's thinking. But for the record, I don't think that's why Raphael cheated on you. I think that he's just a grade A jerk that didn't take the time to realize what type of girl you really are," Jace said, his golden eyes piercing into mine. I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked down at my now criss-crossed legs.

"And what kind of girl is that?" I asked quietly.

"The real kind. You know, the kind that likes to go on dates, and make you dinner, and sit at home and snuggle. The kind of girl that's not afraid to eat in front of you, and who doesn't care what she looks like when you're around. The kind of girl that you fall in love with."

My breath caught in my throat, and for a second I thought I might actually choke. Did he seriously just say that? I didn't know how to respond so I stayed quiet, but I peeked up at Jace. Gone was his usual cocky grin, but in its place was a shy smile.

"Raphael is the kind of guy who doesn't care about love, all he cares about is the physical stuff, and he goes for the girls who are quick to give it up," he finally said, killing the silence. I looked at him fully and smirked, breaking the serious moment. Jace wasn't the serious kind of guy, and I figured he must have been uncomfortable.

"I know another boy like that," I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

Something that looked like hurt and defeat flashed over his face but quickly turned into his usual smirk. He let out an uneasy laugh. "Yeah, right," he said without his usual mirth. He got up from the bed and headed toward the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Well you should probably get dressed, we're already late as it is." He shut the door on his way out.

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to wake up to _that_.

I threw on my favorite Superman T-shirt, a pair of jeans and my black Converse. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and an apple from the counter on my way out the door. I skipped down the stairs of my porch and headed to the car. Jace had the most beautiful, manly, sexy car a guy could have. At least, that was my opinion. It was a big, black four door Jeep Wrangler with blacked out tires and tinted windows. It was so sleek and sexy that I would be willing to date any human being alive who owned the car. It was just icing on the cake that Jace was one those human beings.

I took a large bite out of my apple before climbing into the back seat. To my surprise, Isabelle was also sitting in the back. Before I could even say 'good morning' she was jumping down my throat with an apology.

"Clary, I'm so sorry! I'm so so so so sorry I said those mean things to you! I didn't mean them I swear! I was just upset because I thought you were having sex with Jace and I know how Jace is and I know he wouldn't treat you right and—"

"Excuse me, I'm right here!" Jace exclaimed as he backed out of the driveway. Isabelle huffed and waved him off.

"The point is, Clary, is that I'm sorry and I didn't mean what I said. Can you forgive me?" Isabelle asked, giving me huge, diamond blue puppy dog eyes. I finished chewing the bite of apple I had in my mouth before answering.

"Of course."

Isabelle then proceeded to tackle me in a hug which brought us both to a laying down position in the back seat. We both began giggling and I saw Jace craning his neck in the rearview mirror, trying to look at us.

"If you guys start making out, can I please stay and watch?" he asked?

"EWWWW!" Isabelle and I squealed, which brought out another peal of laughter from both of us. When we finally calmed down and were sitting upright, I turned to Izzy.

I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her sternly in the eyes. "I forgive you Izzy, but I don't need you to protect me from…" My eyes locked with Jace's in the mirror before I quickly looked back into Isabelle's, "Other guys. I can handle myself, okay?" She nodded frantically.

"Okay, I promise, no more protecting you!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Iz."

"Alright, well we're already twenty minutes late, so instead of just sitting in the parking lot, maybe we should head inside," Jace said, opening his front door and hopping out. His backpack was slung over one shoulder and he held his binder loosely by his thigh. I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder before exiting the car and together we made our way to the school.

"I have soccer today, so what are you guys doing for rides?" Jace asked.

Isabelle shrugged. "I'll ask Maia."

"I have cheer, so do you think you could take me home after that?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Anyways, I've gotta go to psychology, so I'll see you at lunch, and I'll see you," he pointed to me, "in calculus." He winked before sauntering off to his building. I stared after him for as long as I could before he disappeared into a hallway. Isabelle and I headed off to chemistry together.

"You know, you would be the only junior in a senior calculus class. You're such a dork," Isabelle said before we parted ways. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I'm smarter than you doesn't mean you have to be mean," I said with a smirk. Isabelle winked at me before turning down the hallway that lead to her class. She waved over her shoulder. "See you at lunch!"

When I was first put into my calculus class, I was worried. I thought I wouldn't know anyone and I wouldn't have a partner to do my work with. I'd be that one person who the weird kid always had to work with. Or maybe I'd be the weird kid. But luckily, Jace wasn't as brain dead as you'd expect, and he was in my class. Him being there made things 1000 times better because even though he had his own friends in that class, he still worked with me every day and always sat right next to me. He was so adorable.

"Boo."

I squealed and let go of my book, jumping about a foot into the air. I whipped around to see Jace leaning into a locker with his forearm, and his head on his arm. His shoulders were shaking with laugher. I guess I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to feel him breathing down my neck before he scared the living crap out of me.

I wacked him on the arm. "You're such a jerk, Jace!" I accused. It wasn't very convincing though, considering the grin spreading across my face. Jace lifted his face, and his eyes were watering with tears of laughter. I grinned even wider.

"I'm sorry, but that was too funny. I wasn't expecting you to be that startled," he said, still chuckling. He pulled me into a hug, tucking my head into his chest. He squeezed me tight before releasing me and picking up my books. He handed them to me. "Peace offering."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Accepted. You are so weird, Jace." He smiled at me.

"But you love me for it."

"Unfortunately, yes, I do." This was going to be a long day.

**Alright guys, there's chapter 3! Don't be angry that it took longer than the last chapter! And I also hope this was better than the last chapter. I like this chapter a lot. Isn't Jace the cutest thing ever?**

**Well, keep on coming with the reviews, because I LOVE REVIEWS. Thanks for keeping me motivated with this story guys! You're the best! Until next time, MWAH ;***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers. Thanks for all of the reviews, and yes, I know you all want for Jace and Clary to get together, but there will be some complications. Not too many though, so be patient! Also, consider yourselves lucky that I'm writing this chapter, because I have two unfinished summer projects that are due on Monday! I just couldn't help myself though, because I knew that this chapter was going to be good. ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.

The rest of the day really wasn't all that bad, apart from lunch. Let's just make things clear by saying lunch sucked. As soon as I entered the cafeteria, my eyes zeroed in on Raphael. But he wasn't alone, he was with his new toy, Kaelie. As much as I now hated Raphael, it hurt me to see him wrapped around her. We only dated for around 5 month, and two of those months he spent with Kaelie too, so it really wasn't that hard to mentally let go of him. It just really damaged my pride knowing that other people knew what was going on and they let me believe that everything was okay. I thought that maybe Raphael loved me, but I guess I couldn't have been more wrong.

I was still standing in the doorway of the cafeteria and I felt tears start to prick at my eyes. I mentally slapped myself a few times. He's a douche bag, get over him. He's not worth it, I kept telling myself. I made my way over to the lunch table I had been sitting at since freshman year. All of the usual people were already seated and chattering happily. There was Maia, who was one of my best friends, Jordan, Maia's boyfriend, Simon, Izzy's boyfriend, and of course Izzy. Jace was probably off sitting with his soccer friends, which disappointed me for some reason. I shook off that feeling before taking my seat next to Isabelle. As soon as I sat down everybody turned their eyes to me and stopped talking. I looked down at myself to make sure I didn't have a stain on my shirt or something.

I looked up at them. "What?"

Maia was the first to speak. "How are you feeling?" She asked hesitantly. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"About what?"

"You know," she flicked her eyes toward Raphael and Kaelie. I rolled my eyes at them. This was going to get really old really fast.

"I'm fine. Could we not talk about that right now, though?" I asked, taking a granola bar out of my bag. I always had extra snacks in my trusty messenger bag.

They all shrugged and went back to talking about whatever it was they were talking about before I got to the table. Somebody asked where Jace was and that sparked my interest. Unfortunately, though, I didn't know where he was either. He wasn't sitting with his soccer team, and it didn't look like he was in the cafeteria at all. I shrugged.

"Speaking of Jace," Isabelle started, narrowing her eyes at me. "What's going on between you two?"

I almost choked on my granola bar. "Wh—what do you mean?" I coughed.

"I don't know, you guys are acting different towards each other. Usually you guys have the same sibling banter than he and I have, but lately you guys are being so flirtatious with each other," Isabelle stated. She was staring me in the eye, and I knew she was right. We had been extra flirtatious the past few days. But it was Jace, he's always flirty. It's just the way he is.

"Who's being flirtatious with each other?"

Everyone at the table whipped their heads around, only to find Jace standing behind us, a tray of lunch in his hand. He sat down on the side of me that Isabelle wasn't on and took a bite out of his pizza. He looked at us expectantly.

"Nobody," we replied simultaneously. Awesome, not suspicious at all. Jace gave us a weird look before taking another bite of food.

"Whatever," he mumbled with a mouth full of food. We all ate our food and acted like nothing weird was going on, but the silence was just too awkward. Finally, Jordan broke it.

"So, dude, you excited for the first game of the season on Friday night?" He asked Jace. Immediately Jace sat up straighter and a smile filled his face.

"You have no idea. We're going to kick Southgate's ass."

You see, Southgate and Northgate, which is where we go to school, have this enormous rivalry. It had been going on for as long as the two schools existed, and honestly it made having sports more fun. Everyone showed up to the games, no matter what sport it was. Football, volleyball, lacrosse, soccer, track, even ping pong always had a decent turnout. People made T-shirts, signs, banners, everything you could think of. It was always a huge deal when the two teams played each other. Usually the cheerleaders only perform at football games, but not with our schools. We cheered for every sports team, which was a plus side for me because I got to see Jace during soccer season and lacrosse season.

"Hell yeah you are. Is it a home game, or away?" Jordan asked.

"Away. Which means we'll be taking the bus together, Clary! You're my bus buddy. I call dibs," said Jace as slung his arm around my shoulder.

"But—,"

"Good, then it's settled! I knew you'd say yes," he joked. I giggled while nudging him in the ribs.

"You're such a dork."

"If I were a dork, why would I need you to help me with tonight's calculus homework?" He asked me. It didn't look like he was joking. I groaned.

"Fine, you can come over tonight after practice and I'll help you. I don't know why I put up with your stupid ass," I joked, rolling my eyes at him. I helped him with his math homework like 3 times a week, and the other two times he didn't even bother doing it.

"It's because you'd feel bad if I failed."

I snorted. "Why would I feel bad if you failed? It's not like it would be my fault."

"Yeah, but if I failed, I wouldn't graduate, and then you'd have to deal with me for a whole other year. You don't want that, do you?" He asked. Yes, yes I totally want that, I thought to myself. Maybe I should stop tutoring him.

"Whatever. I'll help you tonight."

At this point, I forgot about the rest of the table, and when I turned back to face them they were all staring at us. Wide eyed and open mouthed.

"What?" Jace and I asked at the same time. They all stayed silent, except for Simon.

"Flirtatious," he coughed out, trying to disguise the word behind it. I looked at Jace, who was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. He scarfed down his last bite of pizza before standing up, taking his tray with him.

"You guys are so weird," he said before dumping his tray in the trash can and walking out of the cafeteria.

I turned to the group. Izzy was staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"See what I mean?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? I said I would help him with his math homework, which I do all the time and you know it!"

"Whatever. You guys just seem different, that's all," she said with a shrug.

I put my arm around her. "I promise you, nothing is different."

The rest of the day after that was boring and uneventful, even when my team dropped me on my face at cheer practice. I was a flyer, considering my size, and we were practicing a new move. I was a little nervous to try it at first, but then I decided to trust my spotters and try the move. I was thrown into the air, and while I was up there I did a double backflip and my spotters were supposed to catch me on my stomach. Well, they did not catch me on my stomach. The hard, grassy ground caught me, and it did not feel good. My face smacked the ground almost as hard as the rest of my body did, and I knew that I'd be bruised up in the morning. I sat out for the rest of our two hour practice, holding an ice pack to my cheek. Jace was going to flip out when he saw it. The captains decided to cut the trick, saying we obviously weren't ready for it and considered taking me out of the routine for Friday's game.

"No! Aline, that's not fair! It's not my fault I got dropped!" I tried to reason. It didn't work.

"Oh, so now you're blaming your team mates? That is not good sportsmanship. I'll think about letting you perform on Friday, but for now, you're going to be a water girl." I couldn't have been more furious in that moment. How was this my fault? I had bruised ribs and a bruised cheek because I was literally dropped 15 feet to my face, and Aline had the nerve to take it out on me?

I stalked off to wait by Jace's car for him. I knew he was probably taking a quick shower, so I sat on the hood of his car and began my chemistry homework while waiting. I got about 6 problems done by the time he showed up. I peeked up at him, and he was walking toward the car with his head down, looking at the screen of his phone. His hair was dark with water, and he had on a T-shirt that had the sleeves cut off, giving me an amazing view of his biceps, and a pair of gray sweatpants. He was so beautiful it hurt to look at him sometimes. I looked back down at my worksheet so he wouldn't see me ogling him.

"You know, if you leave a dent on my car, I will have to punish you," he said, leaning against the hood.

I didn't look up when I answered, half because I was into the problem I was working on, and the other half because I didn't want him to see the bruise blooming on my cheek. "Are you calling me fat?"

Jace let out a long laugh. "No, Clary, I'm not calling you fat. Now c'mon, let's go get this homework done. It's my night to make dinner at home." Jace said, holding his hand out to help me down from the car. I took it without looking up at him and quickly hopped into the passenger side of the car. I really hoped he wouldn't notice how weird I was acting. Jace didn't say anything the whole way home, and I looked down at my phone the entire time. When we finally reached my house, Jace turned off the car and we sat in silence for a moment.

"Clary."

"Hmm?" I hummed, pretending to be in the middle of a very important text.

"Look at me," said Jace.

"But—,"

Jace covered the screen of my phone with his hand. "Clary," he said, softly this time.

I turned my face up, my eyes meeting his eyes. They widened and his mouth hung open slightly. He reached out with his hand, brushing his fingers lightly over my bruised cheek bone.

"Jesus Christ, Clary. What happened? Did someone do this to you?" Jace asked quietly, his hand still on my face. I pulled away and shook my head.

"Then what happened?"

"I fell."

"Oh hell, Clary, don't give me that shit. Who did this to you?" He asked more forcefully this time.

"No really, Jace. I fell. We were trying this new stunt at practice, and my spotters didn't catch me and I fell really hard," I explained, my eyes searching his, trying to tell him that what I was saying was true. He let out a big sigh.

"Alright, then. Let's get you inside and get some ice on that."

We headed inside, and even though I was walking a little funny, Jace didn't seem to notice that my face wasn't the only part of my body that the fall took a toll on. I unlocked the front door and Jace immediately took my hand and dragged me off to the kitchen. We set down our books and bags on my dining room table. Jace was searching the cabinet for the large zip lock baggies and I directed him to the right one. He filled it with ice from the freezer, then wrapped a dish towel around it.

I was leaning against the granite counter top when Jace suddenly grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto the countertop. I cried out and swatted at his arms in pain.

"Jace, let go of me!" I hissed. His eyes widened and he quickly set me back down on the floor and let go of me.

"I'm so sorry, Clary. What is it? What did I do?" He asked searching my body to see what it was that hurt me.

I took a few calming deep breaths before answering. I also made sure to swallow the lump in my throat. I would not cry in front of him.

"I think my ribs are bruised from the fall," I managed to croak out.

"Jesus, Clary. Let me see," he said, trying to grab the hem of my tank top.

"I can take care of it, Jace."

"Just let me see, Clary."

I let out a deep sigh. Well, here goes nothing. I lifted my tank top over my head, leaving me in my Nike Pro spandex and a matching sports bra. My body must have looked pretty bad, because Jace sucked in a deep breath and kept staring at me.

"What? Is it bad—," I stared down at my body. Light blues and purples were spread across the width of my body right under the hem of my sports bra. The bruises were light right now, but that was only because they were fresh. These would darken with time.

"Oh my god, Clary! What the hell did they do to you?" Jace yelped. I couldn't even answer. The bruises were so much worse than what I expected. I shrugged helplessly him.

"I have something that will help," he said before digging through his soccer bag that sat on the table. He pulled out a white tube of I don't even know what and walked back over to me. He dropped to his knees so he was eye level with my ribs and he looked up at me, locking his eyes with mine.

"You know, this is a very compromising position. If Izzy were to walk in right now, she's probably kill us both," I said, trying to lighten the mood. Jace smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to let her 'protect' you anymore," he said while spreading some of the white cream from the tube onto his hand. "Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing that he was going to start applying the cream to my body. I shook my head, but on the inside I was going crazy. His hand lightly began to rub the cream over the sore area, and I couldn't look away. He was so gentle, so perfect. How could somebody be so perfect?

"I'm not going to let her, but that doesn't mean you're not her brother and I'm not her best friend. Best friends are usually off limits to older brothers, you know?" I said. I really hoped he couldn't hear how shaky my voice was.

Jace shrugged. "I think that you should be allowed to be with whoever you want, best friend's brother or not. You know?" His eyes flitted up to meet mine and his hand was still massaging the cream into my skin. I nodded. God, he was sexy. He always knew what to say and when to say it. And of course the fact that he was rubbing his hand all over my bare skin made the whole situation better.

Suddenly his hand left my stomach and he stood up, reaching his full height which was about a whole foot taller than me. I looked up at him. "There. Better, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Thank you," I whispered. He just smiled at me. I looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"So much for doing math homework, right?" I laughed uneasily. Jace just shrugged and grabbed the bag of ice he set out for me. He took my hand and dragged me to the living room before plopping down and patting his lap. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Put your head on my lap, I'll hold your ice," he explained. My heart contracted. He honestly was the sweetest person I'd ever met. I didn't even put up a fight. I laid down on the couch with my head in Jace's lap, and he carefully put the ice to my cheek. I felt the sting of the cold, but it really did make my cheek feel better. Jace turned on the TV and flipped through the channels before finally settling on ABC Family which just happened to be playing The Last Song. My favorite movie. My eyes pricked with tears at the thoughtful gestures he had been making this whole afternoon. I sighed contently and snuggled deeper into his leg.

"I thought you had to make dinner tonight," I remembered sleepily. I let out a big yawn.

"I texted Alec and asked him to do it tonight and I'll do it tomorrow night."

"Okay." I yawned again. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

The only other thing I remember from the night was being carried off to my bedroom and being tucked into the blankets. I felt the bed dip beside me, and lips pressed to my forehead. After that I fell back into my deep sleep, dreaming about Jace all night long.

**Alrighty! There goes chapter 4! Like I said, I should have been doing my school projects when I wrote this, but I wasn't, so I hope you all appreciate this chapter and I hope you liked it as much as I did! JACE IS THE CUTEST THING EVER! Please review and tell me what you thought! Peace out my lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo yo and hello. I am a happy camper for a few reasons. **

**I finished my English project (Kind of)**

**I'm almost finished with my AP World project**

**YOU GUYS GAVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS! You don't understand how happy this makes me**

**You guys are seriously the best, and I've decided to reward you with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**And do you think I'm updating too quickly? Most of the stories I read on Fanfiction take at least a few days to update, and I'm putting out a new chapter like once a day, maybe more. Is that a good thing? Let me know, my fellow fictioners!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

I woke up before the alarm clock went off the next morning. I was hot, and something was weighing me down. I let out a sleepy grunt and tried to roll over, but whatever was holding me down had a pretty strong grip. My body was sore and it reminded me of the events from the day before. I was dropped 15 feet to my face and had a bruised cheek along with my ribcage. I also remembered Jace kneeling down in front of me, rubbing numbing cream all over my abdomen. Just the thought by itself made my insides coil up. But, in another part of my half asleep mind, the thought of Jace made something click. The weight I felt on top of my waist intertwined with my legs suddenly made sense. Jace stayed the night at my house. And in my bed.

My eyes flew open at the thought and I looked down at my stomach. Jace's tan arm was snaked around my abdomen, holding my body to his. He was spooning me, with one leg thrown over mine. His breath was washing over my neck in a soothing rhythm, and my eyes fluttered shut. I could definitely get used to this.

Maybe Isabelle was right. Jace and I had been extra flirtatious lately, not that we didn't flirt before, but ever since I broke up with Raphael things were different. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing though. Jace was… Well, Jace. Jace Lightwood to be exact. Jace Lightwood did not date, he didn't have relationships, and he definitely didn't fall in love. And I so didn't want to be that girl who thinks she can change a guy, because we all know how that works. I decided to just forget about all of the complications for a moment, and enjoy right then and there. Because then and there, I was wrapped up in Jace's embrace as if he did fall in love. I sighed contently and snuggled my head deeper into the crook of his neck, and in return his arm held me closer to him. I laid there in a half sleep for about another 20 minutes before the alarm sounded.

Jace stirred and groaned, throwing out a long, lean arm to smack the top of my alarm clock. When it finally shut up, he rolled back over and resumed his earlier position, this time laying his head on my chest. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart pounding. I ran my hand through his tousled golden locks and sighed again. Why did he have to act like this? I felt like I was getting my hopes up, and sooner or later he would drop them, and I'd shatter like a glass vase.

"Jace, we have to get up."

He huffed. "No."

I smiled at him. He was so adorable. "If you want to get to school on time then you'd better get up. And we have to pick up Izzy from your house," I reminded him. He let out a long groan before rolling onto his back and off of me. I realized for the first time that he was only wearing his sweat pants. His chest was bare in all its glory, and I couldn't look away. From the ridges of his abs down to the v of his hips that disappeared into his pants. He was sculpted by the gods, that's for sure.

"Like what you see?" He asked jokingly. Busted.

"Yes," I said with confidence. Where the hell that came from, I had no idea. Jace laughed.

"Most people do." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, smartass. You'd better leave now before your head is too big to fit through the door," I teased with a shove to his stomach. I felt the smooth ripple of his abdomen muscles under my fingers and it took all of my will power to not pin him down and molest him right then and there.

"Finding reasons to touch me now, are we? And why would I have to leave?"

I ignored the first question. "Well, I still have to shower and no, you can not stay and watch, so you have to get out of my room." Jace rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face.

"But here's an idea! How about you go make me breakfast while I shower?"

Jace scoffed at the suggestion. "As much as I'd love to stay and be your bitch, I think I'm going to go home." That turned my smile into a frown in a split second.

"But why?"

"Don't look so hurt, I just need to get some clean clothes. I can't exactly wear this to school," he said, rolling off of the bed. He lifted his hands over his head, stretching out like a cat. I couldn't believe how creepy I was being that morning, but I couldn't look away from his body. It was amazing, from the defined line between his pectorals down to the v of his hips, he was absolutely gorgeous. His golden eyes, also like a cat's, met mine as he readjusted the waistband of his sweat pants.

"You're feeling extra rapey today, huh? That's like the third time you've checked me out all morning," Jace pointed out. I half scoffed and half laughed.

"If you felt violated then you would already have put your shirt back on," I chided him.

"True," he agreed, making his way to the bedroom door. "I'll be back to pick you up in 30 minutes, alright? Don't kill yourself while I'm gone, please."

I dragged myself out of bed as well and walked him to the door. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I was wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of spandex, but I didn't really care. Not with the way Jace was looking at me. His eyes trailed down my body and back up with appreciative eyes. I wasn't going to sit here and brag about my body, but it was pretty toned from cheerleading. I just stood against my front door with my arms crossed and raised an eyebrow at Jace.

"Like what you see?" I mimicked. Jace smirked at me and slowly lifted both on his hands to either side of my head, trapping me against the door. I gulped, but tried not to let my face give away what I was feeling inside. Jace leaned in close, close enough to see the brown freckles in his eyes. My eyes flicked down to his lips for a split second before traveling back up his face to his golden eyes. His lips were a whisper away, and all I had to do was rise up onto my toes to kiss him. I was debating it, but I would wait for him to make a move.

His breath was washing over my face in consistent patterns. Jace leaned closer, and put his lips by my ear.

"I do. But you know what I like even more?" His lips brushed my earlobe when he spoke, causing me to shiver. I shook my head, waiting for his answer. His hands moved from beside my head down to my hips.

"These adorable pink undies," he whispered into my ear, fingering the pink lace of my thong that stuck out of the top of my spandex. That totally knocked me out of my daze; my eyes snapped open and my hands flew to my hips. Sure enough, there were my underwear, peeping out of the top of my shorts. I felt the blood rush to my face and Jace threw his head back and laughed. He moved me aside and opened the door. On his way down the porch steps he called out to me.

"Thirty minutes, Clare-Bear!"

I slammed the door shut behind him. Jesus, talk about being mortified.

The rest of the week went by normally, except after that morning by the door, things were a bit awkward between Jace and I. I mean, Jace wasn't awkward at all, it was really only me. I didn't even know why, but I couldn't look him in the eye for some reason, which was stupid considering how much I liked him. And I did like him. He was all I thought about, all day, every day. So why couldn't I just be my normal flirty self with him? I was trying so hard, but I felt weird, and I was pretty sure he was starting to notice. Okay, he was definitely starting to notice.

I was studying in the library on Thursday during lunch. I had been going there all week during my lunches and off blocks just to avoid Jace. Unfortunately, I still had calculus with him, but I opted to work with one of those 'sufferer in silence' girls who sat in the back of the class room. Turned out she didn't know much more about math than Jace did, so I was stuck tutoring her. I would try to avoid Jace's eye, but he would always catch mine and give me questioning looks. On Wednesday he even asked me to work with him.

"Work with me?" He asked with hopeful eyes. He was turned around in his seat looking at me, and I couldn't help but feel bad. I just didn't want him to start talking about our relationship and how it couldn't be what I wanted it to be, and if I were to work with him I knew it would come up. My eyes scanned the room, looking for a way out.

"Actually I'm working with…" My eyes landed on the girl with red hair in the back. "Mary!"

He gave me a disbelieving look. "_Mary_?"

"Yes, Jace. Mary." I picked my books up and strutted off toward Mary's table in the back, and I'd been helping her the past two days.

Jace and Izzy still gave me rides to school, but after school I'd either ask Maia or Simon to take me home after practice. I didn't want to be alone in the car with Jace. In the morning at least I had Isabelle. We would chatter like we usually did, not paying any attention to Jace. I would avoid his ever persistent gaze in the rear view mirror and stare out the window the whole ride to school. The only word I'd muttered to him in the past 3 days was a quick thanks, then I'd scurry off to class.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a backpack being put down on the table I was sitting at. I looked up from my laptop, already knowing who I would find standing there. He sat down and pulled his laptop out of his bag as well. We didn't exchange a word and he didn't try to meet my eyes. I looked back down at the computer screen and pretended to be doing something productive when in reality I was scrolling through my tumblr feed. I had all of my social networks open, and I heard a ding come from one of them. I opened Facebook and saw that I had a new message. I opened it quickly.

Jace: why aren't you talking to me?

I looked up at him with a questioning glance, but his eyes were focused on his computer. I rolled my eyes and decided to play along.

Me: idk what you're talking about

Jace: C'mon, Clary. Cut the crap.

Me: fine.

Jace: so?

I took a deep breath.

Me: I don't know what to tell you. this is how things always are.

Jace: not the past week. don't even try to tell me you didn't notice.

Me: I noticed.

Jace: so why am I so suddenly getting the cold shoulder?

I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want to tell him why I was pulling away, because I knew that he'd be bored with me in a week and he'd move on to the next girl. He pointed it out himself, I just wasn't that type of girl, and I didn't want to be treated like one. And I sure didn't want to dilute myself into thinking that he treated me different then he treated other girls, which is what I was thinking. That was why I was pulling away, but I didn't want him to know that. I didn't know if I had a choice or not though.

Me: remember when you told me that I wasn't the type of girl that kaelie was?

Jace: … yes

Me: did you mean it?

Jace: of course. where the hell are you going with this, Clary?

I slammed my laptop shut and stood up, smacking my hands down on the table. Jace looked up from his computer, startled. I stared him in the eyes.

"Then stop messing with my fucking feelings. You keep getting my hopes up, when I know you're going to treat me like one of those girls that you obviously think I'm not. And I don't want to be treated like that. Just stop acting like you like me, because I'm so done having my feelings hurt by guys like you!" I shoved my laptop in my bag, gathered my things, and stalked off, leaving Jace behind.

I actually felt bad for what I said. I accused him of being a bad person, when in reality I knew he wasn't. He was one of the sweetest guys I'd ever met. But he didn't act like that with any other girl, and I'd seen this type of thing happen so many times. The girls think that they can change the guy, and he always leaves her or cheats on her. I didn't want that to happen to me. Especially with how much I liked Jace. I likes him so much it made my chest ache thinking about saying those words to him.

My eyes pricked with tears and I didn't feel like going to the rest of my classes that day. I wished I drove myself. I went to the nurse's office and told her I wasn't feeling well, so she wrote me a pass to go home. I decided that a walk wouldn't hurt me, my house was only like a mile and a half from the school. How bad could it be?

I blamed myself for the fact that a quarter of a mile down the road, the rain came down harder than I'd seen it do in months. I was wearing jeans and a hoodie, so you'd think it would keep me warm in this 60 degree weather. No. I was freezing, and my clothes were stuck to my skin with the icy rain water. I would be surprised if I didn't get hypothermia. I still had a thirty minute walk ahead of me, and I debated hitch hiking home.

Deciding against that though, I accepted the fact that moping was going to get me absolutely nowhere and I began my trek home. I was on the sidewalk, but every time a car passed me it would spray my already soaked body with even more dank rain water. It might have been the worst day of my life.

I guess I was too busy wallowing in my own sorrow to see his black Jeep pull up next to me. The window rolled down and he yelled out to me.

"Get in!" I could hardly hear his voice over the pounding rain.

I shook my head in a weak defiance. Jace leaned over to the passenger side door, throwing it open.

"Get in, Clary!" I put up no resistance this time. I was too cold to deny a ride. I climbed into the car, slamming the door shut behind me. My bag was heavy with rainwater, and I remembered my computer.

"Shit, my laptop," I cursed to myself. I pulled it out of my bag, and luckily it was still dry. I slid it back in and settled in for the awkward ride home. Jace's hands were working on getting the heat turned on full blast and pointed towards me. I was shivering so hard my teeth were clattering together.

"Jesus, Clary, are you trying to get yourself sick?" He asked with genuine concern. Why should he care about me after what I said to him twenty minutes ago.

"Why'd you come after me? I don't deserve it."

Jace sighed. "We need to talk, Clary."

"God, Jace. I don't want to have that talk. Why do you think I've been avoiding you since Monday? I'd rather just forget about it like it never happened than have to go through this humiliating rejection—,"

"When did I ever say anything about rejection? You won't even let me talk to you, Clary. You just assumed things. We need to talk," he repeated. I was silent after that. We reached my house within five minutes, and we made a run for my front door through the rain, which was pointless for me seeing as I was already soaking wet. We entered my house and wiped our feet on the maroon welcome matt. I stood on it and peeled off my hoodie, leaving me in a bra and my jeans. I really didn't care if Jace saw me at this point. He'd seen this much of my body on multiple occasions.

I held the hoodie carefully so it didn't drip all over the hardwood floor as I walked to the laundry room by the kitchen. Once I got in the room, I stripped off my jeans too and threw both articles of clothing into the dryer. I grabbed a new pair of underwear and leggings out of the basket of clean clothes next to the dryer and slipped them on. At that point, Jace was standing in the doorway of the laundry room, eyes strained on my half naked torso. Even though my skin was still freezing, my insides were warming with his gaze.

"I really wanted to talk first, but this can't wait any longer."

Before I could even ask what he meant, he had me up against the dryer and his mouth was on mine. One of his hands was gripping my hip, pushing me back against the dryer, and the other was in my wet, tangled, red mess of hair. My hands came up to grip his bulging biceps, and I pulled my body tighter to his. We were touching everywhere, hips to hips, knee to knee, toe to toe.

Jace's mouth slid expertly over mine, his tongue brushing mine with precision, as if he'd planned this kiss out in his head. The hand that was holding my hip slowly slid up my bare skin to rest on my rib cage. I gasped within the kiss, and Jace's mouth broke away from mine only to slide to my jaw. I let out a sigh that was dangerously close to a moan and it must have drove Jace crazy, because he roughly lifted me up, careful to avoid my almost healed ribs, and hoisted me onto the dryer so he didn't have to lean down. This also gave him better access to my neck. His mouth trailed down my neck, leaving wet, open mouthed kissed in its wake. My eyes were shut and my head was thrown back, giving him more skin to kiss.

His hands now gripped my thighs, pulling my hips closer to his. I obliged happily and wrapped my legs around his narrow waist, connecting our hips. Jace let out a loud groan, which would have turned me on any other time, but his loud noise seemed to slap us both in the face. Jace pulled his mouth away from mine and looked me in the eyes.

"We should probably talk, right?" He asked, half hoping I'd say no.

"Mmm… Maybe later," I murmured against his throat, pulling him by his shirt to meet my mouth again.

**Alright guys. There it was! There was the kiss you've been waiting for. I hope it was all that you've been wanting and you weren't disappointed!**

**Okay, so not that any of you really care, I'm just so stoked about it. I just survived my first day of sophomore year, and I am so excited. I'm taking a creative writing class, so I can use my new skills on my fanfic stories! So now that school started, I probably won't be writing as often, but I'm going to try my hardest! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks loveys! Until next time, MWAH! ;***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow readers. So, it seemed as though you liked last chapter ;D. Yeah, I did too. It was fun to write. Unfortunately, the loads of homework are starting to come along, so my updates might be farther apart but I promise I'll try my hardest. Alright, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

Jace and I decided that it would probably be best not to tell Izzy. And if we didn't want Izzy to find out, then we couldn't let anybody find out. It was going to be like a secret relationship type thing, except less strict. We'd still go out on dates, but if anyone asked if we were dating we'd have to deny it.

That was another thing. Jace and I decided to give dating a chance. I told him that I was scared it would ruin our friendship if we broke up, but he said it was a risk he was willing to take.

"I haven't felt this way about a girl… Well, ever," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. We were sitting on my bed facing each other, our knees touching. I had put on a shirt, for his sake, and dragged him into my room after a good 10 minutes of making out. I was sure my lips were big and red and my hair was the same.

"Everyone is always quick to jump to the conclusion that I'm some sort of player who doesn't care about girls and their feelings and I just have sex with every girl who walks within five feet from me, but that's not true! I mean, I may have made it seem like that, but I never used girls for sex. I just never actually cared for any of the girls I dated. I dated them because it seemed like the right thing to do. All of the guys on my team encouraged me to date Aline since she's the head cheerleader and I'm the captain of varsity soccer, and so I did. But I didn't like her, and I definitely did not have sex with her."

I peeked up at him through my eyelashes. "She says you did. Actually, quite a few girls on that team say you've had sex with them," I muttered.

Jace sighed. "And who are you going to believe? Me, or them?"

"You, of course. But why wouldn't you deny it?" I asked, genuinely curious. Jace rubbed his hand over his face and let out a long sigh.

"It sounds so stupid, okay, but hear me out. I never denied any of it because I knew it would make the guys like me better. And the more they liked me, the better my chances of being captain were, and if I was captain, the better chances of getting a soccer scholarship were. And I did get a scholarship, because I was voted captain, because the guys thought I was a badass."

I was silent for a moment. I totally understood. I wasn't mad or anything, I was just processing.

"So you didn't have sex with any of them?"

Jace threw his head back and laughed, then pulled me into his chest. I hit his body with an oomph. He squeezed my head to him and ran a hand over my head. I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"No, Clary, I did not. Not saying I haven't had sex before though. I have," He pulled back just far enough to search my eyes, looking for any sign of anger or judgment. There was none, of course, because that was what I expected.

"How many?" I asked quietly, never breaking my eyes from his.

Jace sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. He was silent for a minute.

"Never mind, I'm sorry, that's really personal and I shouldn't—,"

"Three. I've had sex with three people. And I do regret all of them, because they weren't people I loved. But before you judge me, I just—,"

I cut him off. "Only three?" I exclaimed, shocked. I was expecting some outrageous number, like 16 girls. But three? I could handle three, easily. Jace gave me a weird look as I giggled at him.

"What do you mean, 'only three'? Is that not enough for you?" Jace asked, looking almost hurt. I giggled even more and touched my hand to cheek.

"No, Jace. I was just expecting that number to be so much higher, and you were still worried I'd judge you," I said, running my thumb over his cheekbone. Jace leaned into my hand like a cat, and closed his eyes.

"Of course I'm worried that you'll judge me. I mean, have you ever…" He trailed off. I didn't know why he even asked the question because I was positive he knew the answer. I shook my head.

"Just because I haven't doesn't mean I judge people who have. The only reason I haven't is because I haven't met the right person. But Jace, how could you think I would judge you for having sex with three people? I mean, for god's sake, Isabelle has had sex with more people," I pointed out. Jace made a gagging noise and I stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, let's not talk about my sister's sex life. I just thought you would be upset with me because I didn't love the people I did it with."

I now placed both of my hands on Jace's cheeks, framing his face. His eyes were locked with mine, honest and eager. His forehead had a worry line in it, like he was anticipating something bad to happen.

"Jace, I'm not going to be that clingy girl who needs a list of every girl you've ever been with. All of that is in the past, and for right now, I'm your future. Now, if your past gets in the way of your future, then we'll have some problems."

Jace smiled an earnest smile and pulled my face forward by my chin and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. There was none of the frantic, passionate lust going on from earlier, it was just sweet. I wrapped my arms around his next and leaned into his body. He wrapped his hands around my waist and laid me down on the bed. My heart beat wild in my chest, anticipating his next move, but instead of laying down with me he just kissed my forehead before untangling himself from me and he slid off the bed. I leaned up on my elbows and gave him a weird look. His body was angled toward the door but he faced me.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I have to get a decent amount of sleep tonight. The game's tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh, right. I'll walk you to the door," I said, scrambling out of my bed and across the room. Jace's hand was on the small of my back the whole way down the stairs and to the front door. We didn't say a word.

When we finally reached the door, Jace spun me around and pressed me to it. He stepped forward and pressed the length of his body against mine. His eyes were connected with mine, and I couldn't look away. He mesmerized me with his golden cat eyes, and I felt as if I were under a spell. Jace lowered his mouth to mine, and I rose up on my tippy toes so he wouldn't have to lean so far. It didn't seem to help much, so I put my hands on the tops of his shoulders and jumped up, wrapping my thin legs around Jace's waist. He gripped my thighs and used the leverage to push me harder into the door. I let out a breathy moan, and Jace used the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I gladly accepted it, and sighed and moaned at every little brush. I departed for air, but Jace seemed to be fine in that department, because while I was heavily breathing he was planting kissed down the base of my throat. I leaned my head back against the door, giving him more access.

I thought my heart was going to stop the second I felt his tongue on my collar bone. My eyes rolled back in my head, and a strangled moan escaped my lips. Jace seemed to realize that I liked it, so he continued his pattern over the rest of my collar bone and the side of my neck. But once he reached my shoulder, he had a different plan. He pulled aside the collar of my t shirt and kissed the top of my shoulder blade. He then proceeded to sink his teeth into the flesh there. It didn't hurt, not one bit, but the sensation of his teeth grazing my skin was enough to send heat rushing to the pit of my stomach. He ran his tongue over the spot his teeth were just in before I pulled him back to my mouth roughly. The kiss was wild and frantic and, well, hot.

Jace pulled away, and we were both breathless. He pressed his forehead to mine, eyes closed. If he was doing what I was doing, he was replaying the past five minutes over in his head.

"God, Clary. What are you doing to me?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, Jace. You're doing the same to me."

"Well, whatever it is, I don't want it to stop."

The next day, school flew by. I went through my classes in what seemed like 10 minutes, and before I knew it I was being pulled out of class early to go get ready to leave for the game. I walked to the girl's locker room with one on the sophomores on the team. Her name was Jenny.

"That Jace Lightwood is a hottie, right?" Jenny asked, fanning her face dramatically. I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, totally hot."

Jenny flipped her hair over her shoulder. She was _that_ kind of girl.

"I heard he had sex with a few girls from the team. I wonder if he'd be interested in me," Jenny said, examining her bright pink acrylic nails. I rolled my eyes to myself.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him," I suggested with a smirk on my face. I knew his answer already. Jenny grinned at me like I was the coolest for saying that.

"You're right. I will. Or, since you're so close with him, you could ask?" Jenny asked hopefully. I laughed.

"Sorry, girlfriend, you're on your own for this one."

We chattered about our routine in the locker room with the rest of the girls while we changed into our uniforms. Our school colors were blue and gold, and our mascot was the tiger. Our uniforms were blue outlined with white, and across the chest of the top there were gold claw marks ripping through the shirt. The skirts came to just under our butts and the tops didn't even reach our belly buttons. They had thin, two-finger-wide straps, and they were honestly the cutest little things I'd ever seen. And probably the sluttiest, but oh well.

I lifted my arms and pulled the top over my head, straightened it then pulled my hair out of the back. I turned around and twirled for my team, my red curls flowing around me.

"How do I look?"

The only answers I got were a few gasps and gaping mouths. I looked down at myself. I thought I looked adorable. All of these colors complimented my pail skin perfectly.

"What? Is there a stain?" I asked, searching my clothing. All of the girls shook their heads. I walked over to the mirror to try and see what they were seeing. They knew about the bruises, so that couldn't be what was making them act so weird.

But the second I walked in front of the mirror, I knew exactly what the girls were wigging out about. On the top of my left shoulder sat a round, purple bruise. A bruise in the shape of Jace's mouth. I gasped and covered it quickly. I met my team's stare with wide eyes.

"It's nothing, I swear!" I tried to convince them.

"Jesus, Clare. I didn't know you were getting any," Maia said, finally breaking the silence. Everyone busted out laughing, and I bolted to my locker with my hand still covering the bruise slash hickie. My face was lit up like a Christmas tree as I slipped on my cheer jacket and scurried out of the locker room. I was going to kill him.

I marched down to the opposite end of the hall, and before even thinking about it I burst through the doors of the men's locker room. There were half naked, completely naked, and in nothing but towels boys everywhere.

"Hey! Did you read the sign?" Some of them yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, searching for Jace. My eyes finally landed on him, in nothing but his uniform shorts. I usually would have ogled him for a minute, but at the moment I had something else on my mind. Or on my shoulder, you could say.

I stalked over to him, but his back was facing me so he couldn't see me quite yet. But the guy he was talking to, Sebastian, widened his eyes at me as I approached them. He was in a towel that hung low on his waist. Jace saw the look on his face and he turned around to see what he was gawking at. Jace's eyes widened as well. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Can I borrow this moron for a minute?" I asked Sebastian. He was the co-captain of the team, next to Jace, and also Jace's best friend. He nodded his head, his shocked look gone and now replaced with a smirk.

I grabbed Jace by the ear and dragged him out into the abandoned hallway. He stumbled out the doors behind me and I let go of his ear.

"Jeez, Clary, were you trying to rip my ear off?" Jace whined, rubbing his scarlet ear. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I should have ripped it off!"

"Woah, what's got you all riled up?" Jace asked, holding his hands up in defense.

I unzipped my jacket and pushed it off of my arms. He immediately saw what I was so upset about.

"Oh shit," he laughed. He obviously didn't find it as troublesome as me.

"Did I do that?" He asked, touching the bruise. I slapped his hand away.

"No, I've been letting random men suck on my shoulder. It brings me joy."

"Oh, _meow_. Somebody is cranky," Jace said, tweaking my nose. I let out a frustrated growl.

"Jace, everyone is going to ask how I got this. And no, I can't play it off like something else, because it's in the shape of a freaking mouth! What the hell do I do with this? This is your fault!" I whisper-screeched.

Jace held his hands up once again. "Woah, woah, woah. How is this my fault?"

I poked him in the chest with my pointer finger. "You're the one who decided it would be fun to take a bite out of my shoulder!" I accused.

"Hold up, missy. From what I remember, you seemed to enjoy that just as much as I did, if not more," Jace reasoned. I rolled my eyes, but I also knew I couldn't deny it after that feral moan I let slip.

"Whatever. Everyone has already seen it, and makeup is hardly going to cover it.

"Well, I'll tell Sebastian what's going on and I'm sure he'd be fine with you telling a few people that it was from him. Better him than me, right?" Jace suggested. I scrunched my eyebrows and bit my lip, thinking.

"I wish we could just tell people about us," I said, leaning forward to hug him around the waist. My hands slid across his smooth skin, and I wished we had more time right that moment, because I totally would have dragged him into the supply closed. Jace tangled his hand into my hair and pressed my head into his chest while wrapping his other arm around my shoulders.

"We can do whatever you want, baby. Just say the word." My heart skipped a beat at the word 'baby'. I never thought I would be one for pet names, but the way he said it just made it seemed like he cared for me that much more.

"I just don't want to hurt Izzy. Let's wait a while until we're sure about this, and then we can tell her. But for now, I guess Sebastian and I have been getting busy." Jace tightened his hold on me.

"You better not be getting busy with anybody but me, missy. Maybe this Sebastian thing isn't such a good idea," Jace muttered. I laughed into his warm skin before pressing a kiss there.

"No, it really is a good idea. And trust me, Jace. You're all I want. For now," I said with a wink before turning around to head back to the girl's locker room. As soon as I turned around though, I felt Jace's hand playfully swat my behind. I squealed and whipped around to face him. He had his arms out wide and he looked at me with expectant eyes.

"I don't get a kiss?" He asked, feigning hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you a kiss."

I stretched up onto my tippy toes and planted a small kiss right on the corner of his mouth. I was planning on leaving him with just that, but the hand he was twisting into my hair begged to differ. He pulled my mouth roughly to his and gave me a mind blowing kiss. His mouth manipulated mine into doing everything and anything. His tongue danced with mine and he grabbed my bottom lip with his teeth. He slowly let go and gave me one last kiss before pulling himself back. We were both breathing heavy, and his lips were swollen. If his were, then I knew mine had to be.

Jace winked as he walked backwards.

"See you on the bus, baby."

As if wasn't already lying to people about not dating Jace, I was now lying about how I was dating his best friend, Sebastian. Being with Jace was complicated, but I knew that in the long run, it was so worth it. Jace might have been a jackass, but he was sweet. The sweetest jackass I knew. I just couldn't wait until the day I could tell Izzy. It would make things so much easier.

But hey, nobody said it was easy being in a relationship, right?

**What's up guys? I am not the happiest with this chapter, but that's okay, because I know next chapter will be great. So you see, I've added the twist of Sebastian. I know he wasn't really introduced in this chapter, but I swear he will be next chapter. But for now, I'm off to make birthday cards for homeless people.. Don't ask how that works because I'm not entirely sure yet. I'll make sure to tell you next time I update, which should be within the next 2 to 3 days. Alright guys, peace out and enjoy your weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners. I'm extremely excited for this chapter, it should be fun to write with Sebastian now involved. **

**Okay, so I'd like you to review if you've seen the TMI movie. None of my friends have read the books and I refuse to see it with someone who hasn't read it, so I'm debating seeing it by myself. Was it any good, or was it like Beautiful Creatures bad? Because I really loved that book but the movie was just so crappy. So was TMI the movie good, or crappy? Let me know.**

**Alright, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

The girls went ballistic when I told them I was hooking up with Sebastian. Apparently that was super scandalous since I was close with Jace and Sebastian was Jace's best friend. Yeah, I didn't understand that either.

The girls blurted questions out at me. It was like being attacked by paparazzi. All we needed was a camera and some microphones.

"Does Jace know?"

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Are you two having sex?" That one was from Maia. I smirked at her. "Wouldn't you like to know? As for the other questions, yes Jace knows, and it's only been going on for a week or so. Now, could we please go get on the bus like we're supposed to?" That question distracted them, and they scurried off to finish packing their bags and gather their things. I stood in front of the mirror and brushed some makeup over the bruise. The creamy substance covered the mark partly, but not completely. I figured that it was as good as it was going to get and capped the makeup, then threw it into my bag.

"Alright, Ladies! The bus is here, so let's go!" Aline yelled, her voice echoing throughout the locker room. We all picked up our bags and exited the double doors in the back of the locker room that lead out to the bus loop. It was just a regular, big yellow school bus. We usually got charter busses, but there was no point in wasting money on one for a game that was twenty minutes away.

I felt two big hands drop onto my shoulders as I waited in the line to board the bus. I knew exactly who it was and I slyly leaned back into him, making sure nobody would notice. I turned my head to whisper something into his ear, but I caught sight of bright green eyes instead of yellow ones. I jerked away from him, and he threw his head back letting out a bark of laughter.

"You'd think you'd recognize your own boyfriend. I'm wounded, Clary," Sebastian said, placing his hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes and shoved his chest, a small smile on my face. Sebastian leaned in close, his face centimeters from mine.

"Don't worry, I won't let your little secret slip," he whispered with a wink.

I scrunched my nose. "I sure hope not, because if you do you'll have to deal with you know who," I whispered back, tossing a glance toward Jace who was standing with a few guys from the team at the back of the line. His gaze was stuck on the hand that Sebastian had on my arm, and his fists were slowly clenching and unclenching. I giggled at the situation. Jace was currently getting jealous of his best friend whom I was pretend dating to cover up the face that I was dating Jace. I never thought I'd find myself in this position.

"C'mon guys, onto the bus!" Coach Morgenstern yelled from inside the bus. We hurried onto the bus and picked seats.

"Sit with me?" Jace asked with hopeful eyes. I shrugged, figuring nobody would think much of it. I mean, it was just a bus seat. I went to sit down on the bench beside him, but before my butt even hit the seat, my arm was being yanked up. Jenny was holding it, and her eyes were cold.

"I'm sure Clary would rather sit with her boyfriend. Isn't that right?" Jenny looked at me expectantly, her eyes trying to tell me that she wanted to sit with Jace.

Jace stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Well, for your information, I am—," I cut Jace off before he could ruin the whole plan only twenty minutes into effect.

"You're right, Jenny. I'm going to sit with Sebastian instead." I got up and moved a few seats back where Sebastian waited, smirk in place. When I sat next to him, he threw his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. "Sebastian—," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Shh," he shushed me, rubbing his hand over my hair. I rolled my eyes, not that he could see. "You don't need to speak, I already know how you feel," he said, loud enough for everyone on the bus to hear. There was a chorus of oohs and aahs from the cheerleaders , and a chorus of 'whipped' coughed out from the football players.

"Oh, fuck off," Sebastian called out to them. Coach Morgenstern gave him a stern look that said 'watch your language'. Sebastian gave him a sheepish thumbs up. I stretched up to see over the few heads in front of me to look at Jace. His face was hard but he had an uneasy smile on his face. Jenny had her hand on his bicep and was flirtatiously flipping her hair. Jace's eyes flicked back and met mine, and I saw the message in them. Help. I shrugged my shoulders at him. There was nothing I could do about it now. I looked over at Sebastian, who had his head phones on and he leaned against the window with his eyes closed. Him and Jace surprisingly looked alike in ways. One was the hair. Their hair was nearly identical, except Jace's was cuter because it curled over his forehead and ears. Sebastian's hair was as straight as a needle, and it was shorter. They were about the same height, but Sebastian stood about 6"3 and Jace was 6"1. Sebastian was more of a big, muscular kind of guy, where as Jace was just as muscular, but he was lean. Both boys were Abercrombie model gorgeous, but Jace was just a little better looking. I thought it was the jaw structure, but maybe someone else had a different opinion.

My phone buzzed in my lap. I tore my eyes away from Sebastian's relaxed face and slid my finger over my phone, opening the message.

Jace: you're sitting with me on the way back, no matter what.

I smiled at the message and typed a reply.

Me: yes Master. what ever you say.

Jace: I could get used to that. Call me that again later tonight at my place ;)

I let out an audible laugh. Sebastian gave me a weird look before settling back down into the seat.

Me: why? what's going on at your house later?

Jace: i'm having a victory party, duh. and you're sleeping over 'with isabelle' after it's over ;)

Me: you haven't even won yet and you already planned a victory party?

Jace: are you doubting my skills?

Me: no, I know how skilled you are ;)

Jace: ooh, save that for tonight, baby ;D

I laughed out loud again and decided it was time to put my phone away. We were almost to Southgate and I still needed to put my shoes on. I quickly slid on the white sneakers and tied them, and as I finished the last knot the bus came to a stop and the doors slid open. The coaches exited first, and then the rest of us filed out behind them. The boys moved to one side and us girls to the other. Our uniforms were matching of course, but only in the sense of color. Their uniforms consisted of blue soccer shorts with a white jersey, all names and numbers written in blue. Their socks were gold and their cleats were blue as well. With all of us standing next to each other we really looked like a team.

"Alright ladies and gents, tonight is more important than any of the past games we've played this season. This is Southgate. We are Northgate. We don't lose to our rivals. Ever. So we need to be on our best game. Jace, you call the plays as you feel necessary. Aline, have your girls on top notch tonight. We need all of the pep we can get." Aline and the rest of us nodded with our business faces on. This was serious shit.

"You guys, we CANNOT go home with a loss tonight. We need to show them that we're ready for states, and if they end up going to states as well, we can take them. We need to prove ourselves, and we do that by winning. So let's go out there and warm up and get ready to do what we came here to do. Kick some ass! Now go put your stuff in the visitor locker room and meet me on the field! We have two hours to warm up!"

Jace clapped his hands and the boys and girls all put their arms around each other, making one huge circle. "Alright guys, we can do this. We've done it before, we can do it now. It's going to be a close game, but I know we'll come out on top." Jace said to all of us. His eyes met mine from across the circle, and he grinned. "Tonight, when we win, party at my place. Run home and grab your bathing suits first. It's going to be great. Alright guys, let's go out there and do some damage!" All of us chanted out schools name and then separated, heading off toward the guest locker rooms. It was about 5 in the afternoon and it was beginning to get a little chilly. Stupid soccer, stupid winter sports. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, which were already in a jacket, to try and keep them warm.

I was walking behind the group of cheerleaders, lost in my thoughts. When we entered the locker room, everything was red and black. The colors of evil. Also the colors of Southbridge. Last time we were in this locker room, one of the lockers was open and we decided to take a peek inside. Some genius from the Southbridge cheerleading team left the spirit stick unattended in an open locker. Honestly, who could be that stupid? Aline shushed us and told us to be quiet while she grabbed the spirit stick from the locker and set it on the ground. You know the saying, if the spirit stick touches the ground the team will have bad luck and lose. We giggled and ran out of the locker room as fast as we could. That night, the start quarterback of their football team tore his ACL in warm ups and they lost the game by 20 points. I felt a little bad, but hey we won the game.

We all set our things down and Aline called us in for a pep talk.

"Alright guys, we're going to wipe the floor with those assholes. We're also going to show those sluts how to cheerlead, because apparently they don't know how. Agreed?"

"Yeah!" We all said simultaneously. Aline clapped her hands together. "Now, who wants to go get food?" We all agreed once again.

There was a Chick-Fil-A literally right beside the school, so the whole cheerleading team walked over to it to grab some food before we rehearsed. The boys were probably already being worked to death by the coach, but that didn't mean we had to be out there too.

We were all sitting around, talking and eating when I felt my phone buzz. I turned away from Maia, who was currently in the middle of telling the story from when she first got drunk, which was a hilarious story. I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and opened the message. It was from Jace.

Jace: where are you?

Me: Chick Fil A

Jace: get me something?

Me: ugh

Jace: pleaaaasseee

Me: fine, you jerk. You're paying me back.

Jace: fine. also, meet me under the visitor bleachers when you get back. come alone ;)

I didn't reply to the last message. I had a huge grin blown wide on my face. I turned back to the girls and slid my phone back into my pocket. Everyone was staring at me expectantly, and I hadn't noticed before but they had all stopped talking.

"What?" I asked, self conscious. What if I had honey mustard on my face? That would be totally embarrassing. I quickly ran a napkin over my face.

"You're all smiley and you were texting. Was it Sebastian? What did he say?" Aline asked, leaning forward on her elbows. I rolled my eyes.

"No, it was Jace. He wanted food," I told them. Aline frowned.

"Why were you all smiley then?"

"Because he was being a moron. But speaking of them, we have to get back soon. I'm just going to grab Jace something really quick." I ran up to the line and ordered him a sandwich and fries. I knew he shouldn't be eating this type of food before he was going to run around for an hour straight, but I couldn't deny him. He was just too adorable.

We had been gone for about 45 minutes when we finally began the walk back to the stadium in the back of the school. The walk from Chick Fil A to the field took about 15 minutes itself, so we had an hour to rehearse. I told the girls I was going to take Jace his food and that I'd be back in 15 minutes at the most. Hopefully this wouldn't take that long, because I actually needed to practice.

I crossed the field and passed the guys, who were now running shooting drills. The goalie, Nick, was all geared up and ready to go while Jace and Sebastian demonstrated the drill, kicking the ball only to the top corners. They hit their marks perfectly, and they turned back to the crowd of waiting boys.

"Alright, go ahead!" Jace yelled. He spotted me by the side of the bleachers and held a hand up at my, signaling he'd be one minute. I watched him as he ran up to the coach and told him some lie that he needed to use the bathroom or something. Nobody else saw me, but I figured I should probably head under the bleachers so nobody would. I waited for about three minutes before Jace ducked under the bleachers to come sit by me.

"Did you bring the stuff?" He whispered dramatically. I pulled the bag out of my cheer bag that I brought with me and plopped it on his lap.

"Way to make this sound like I'm dealing cocaine," I said sarcastically. Jace bumped my shoulder with his and he began to devour his sandwich, shoving fries in his mouth every few bites. I watched with a disgusted look on my face.

"How are you not a fat ass?" I asked him as he finished his last bite. It literally took the kid 3 minutes to eat what took me 30 minutes to eat. It had to be a record.

"Because I play soccer every day. And when I don't play soccer, I play football. So that's why I'm not a fat ass." Jace said, balling the trash up into a wad and chucking it at the nearest trash can. It went in effortlessly.

He turned back to me and pulled me up to my feet. "Thanks Clare-Bear. You're a life saver," Jace said, crushing my body to his sweaty one. "Ew, Jace, you're all gross!" I giggled, trying to shove away from him. It only made him hug me harder. I laughed and he swung me up, carrying be bridal style.

"Ew, Jace, now I'm covered in your sweat. THIS IS SO GRO—," I was suddenly being pushed up against cold cement. I could feel it on my back through my jacket. I gasped.

"Jace, what are you doing? I have to get back," I whispered, looking into his golden eyes. They flicked down to my mouth and I automatically licked my lips.

"I just want a kiss. For good luck," he whispered back, leaning in. His lips brushed mine softly, then again. It started out as a sweet, smooth kiss, but it soon turned into one of the usual lust filled kisses. He was holding my waist against the wall and my legs were already around his waist. His lips moved slow and sensual, and then they moves quick and frantic. He was so back and forth in his kisses, and it kept me on my toes. I loved when he kissed me. His tongue found its way into my mouth and I sighed into the kiss. My fingers were tangled in his smooth and silky, but slightly sweaty, golden locks, and I pulled. He groaned and pulled his lips away from mine with a loud smack. His forehead was pressed against mine, as was the rest of his body.

"You made me all gross," I whispered, my lips brushing his.

He laughed, and his breath washed over my face. "You're about to get all gross anyways, no big deal."

"Ew, no, girls don't sweat."

That made him let out a large peal of laughter. "Yeah, ok Clary. But we really do have to get back," he said, leaning in for one last lingering kiss. We broke apart, and just looked into each other's eyes. I slowly started to back up, our hands still connected between us.

"Good luck," I said. He winked. "I don't need luck. I just need you out there screaming my name."

"I can do that."

"Good. Thanks for the food, by the way," Jace said before turning around and walking to the opposite side of the bleachers that I was walking to.

"No problem, but if you throw up, it wasn't me who bought it for you!" I called out to him before he rounded the corner. I heard him laugh, and it brought a smile to my lips. I headed back to the girls and began rehearsal.

We had all of our cheers down, and about 20 minutes before the game started, the opposing team began their walk out onto the field. The bleachers were already filled with people. The home side was all red and black, not one other color. Our side of the bleachers was a sea of blue and gold. It warmed my heart to see so many students coming out and supporting their team. They were already booing the other team, and it made me laugh.

The people kept filing in for the next 15 minutes or so, and finally, it was show time.

I heard Jace start the chant. All of the boys were in a circle, bouncing their shoulders back and forth and Jace was in the middle, screaming at the top of his lungs so that everyone in the stadium could hear. The lights were turned on since it was starting to get dark outside, and it almost looked as if there was a spotlight shining down on them.

"When I say North, you say Bridge!" He yelled.

"North!" He screamed.

"Bridge!" Everyone else screamed back.

"North!"

"Bridge"

"Who are we?" Jace shouted.

"Northbridge!" The team screamed in return.

"What did we come here to do?"

"Win!"

"Let's bring home the win!" The entire team screamed together, before breaking from the circle.

There it went. Let the game begin.

**Alright guys, I'm a lot less happy with this chapter than I thought I would be, but I KNOW next chapter will be better. I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been crazy busy, this week is our most important football game of the season because it's against our biggest rival (I know, ironic, right?) and I had to make my t-shirt and then I had tests and homework and just ugh. So. Busy. So I'm extremely sorry about this chapter, but until next time, MWAH ;***


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys. As many of you probably noticed, I am a doof. I wrote the last chapter at like midnight one night and I didn't proofread it because I was so tired and I just wanted to get it up as fast as possible, so yes, I made a large mistake. So for the record, the schools' names are NorthGATE and SouthGATE. Not Northbrigde and Southbridge. That was totally my bad and I feel really stupid, and I probably never would have noticed if it weren't for one of you pointing it out, so thank you!**

**Alright, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Most games against Southgate were intense, but that word wouldn't exactly do this game justice. We lead the game for the entire first half with a score of 9-4. At half time the cheerleaders and soccer players all sat in a circle, and we exchanged things we were doing right and wrong.

"Nick, you've got to anticipate the direction the ball is coming. Watch their feet and the angle they they're going to kick the ball at. It will make it so much harder for them to score," Coach Morgenstern said, not unkindly. That was one thing about this team. There was no hostility if you messed up, only helpful corrections and praise for what you do right.

"Jace, what's up with you tonight? You seem distracted. You're never distracted," Sebastian pointed out. I looked over at Jace, who was sitting a few people down from me. He shook out his soaked golden locks, then ran both of his hands through it. His eyes locked for mine for a split second.

"It's a girl," he said quietly. Nobody said a word, because nobody expected Jace to get so twisted up about a girl. I certainly didn't expect him to get twisted up about me. Finally someone broke the silence. Unfortunately, that person was Jenny.

"Oh, Jace! I knew you felt that way about me!" Jenny squealed and threw herself into Jace's lap, which was conveniently right next to her. My eyes widened and I felt blood rush to my head in outrage. That girl had some nerve throwing herself into my boyfriend's lap.

Jace looked down at her like he didn't know what to do with her. He grabbed her hesitantly by the tops of her arms, as if he didn't want to be touching her, and set her back down in her spot. Jenny looked at him with big puppy eyes that were now filled with tears. Her lip quivered.

"Actually, it's not you. I'm sorry," Jace said quickly before Jenny stood up and ran into the entrance of the bleachers where the bathrooms were located. Jace rolled his eyes and put his hands through his hair again.

"Why would any girl have an influence on how you play, Jace? This has never happened before," Coach Morgenstern wondered, plopping down beside Jace with a hand on his shoulder.

Jace looked at me again, this time not breaking his gaze away. Nobody seemed to notice he was looking at me.

"I don't know. It's like, I have this pressure on me to do well tonight, because if I do bad she will think less of me. You know?"

Jace's eyes were still locked with mine and I refused to let go of his gaze. Before coach could say anything to him, I broke in.

"Jace, you shouldn't let anybody put that kind of pressure on you. If this girl really likes you, then she will be excited for you, win or lose. And if she's not, then maybe she isn't worth the trouble," I said to him. It was weird, because we were talking about our relationship in front of everybody, but nobody knew.

Coach used Jace's shoulder to push himself off of the ground. "Clary's right. Don't let some girl get in the way of your talent. If she's holding you back, then let her go."

Jace gave Coach a smirk. "Trust me, she's not just 'some girl'. He rose up from the ground and clapped his hands together. "Okay, guys. We're up by 5 points, but we have 45 minutes left. It's not going to be easy, and don't think for a second that they can't catch up to us, because they can. Let's go out there and give it our all. And ladies," Jace turned to us. "You guys are the best cheerleaders anyone has ever had. I can honestly say that we couldn't do it without your support, so keep it up!" Everyone was now on their feet, the passion in Jace's speech pumping us up. We would win this game, and we would go home with a victory.

"Put your hands in everyone!" Jace yelled. Half time was about 30 seconds from being over, so it was time to get our heads back into the game.

Everyone put their hands into the middle of the circle. "All in on 3, all in on 3! 1, 2, 3, ALL IN!" We screamed. The stands for our school were going crazy. People were decked out in blue and yellow, showing their school spirit. They screamed "All in" with us, and Jace turned to the crowd, throwing his fist in the air. That only made people crazier, especially the girls.

Jace turned to me. He pulled me in for a quick hug and whispered in my ear. "Thanks, Clary. What you said means a lot to me." He pulled back and gave me a loaded glance. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up as he ran off to the middle of the field. Everyone was in position, and the whistle was blown.

The next 45 minutes of the game were probably the most stressful 45 minutes of my life. Southgate scored on us 6 times in the first 15 minutes, putting them ahead of us by one point. I guess they had a life altering pep talk as well.

You could tell that the team was getting frustrated, as was the coach. He was currently yelling at the refs for something they didn't call. One of our boys, Collin, was tripped by a Southgate player, but the refs didn't seem to think it was a trip.

"This is a goddamn outrage!" Coach screamed at the retreating refs. They ignored him, and good thing too because we could have gotten a penalty. Jace was currently squirting water into his mouth from one of the green Nike water bottles that the girls and I had set out for them. He spit out his first mouthful, and then slowly swallowed the second. At this point I was creepily watching him, biting my lip at the sight. He then proceeded to take the water bottle and squirt a long stream of water onto his head. His biceps were bulging as he squeezed the bottle, and it was like I was watching him in slow motion. He shook out his hair, little droplets of water flying in every direction. My eyes were wide and my cheeks were flushed. He was absolutely stunning. Especially when he was sweaty like he was now.

Jace opened his eyes and connected with mine immediately. His mouth turned up in a smirk, and he knew exactly what I was doing. Of course, the lip that was in between my teeth and my flushed face probably gave me away. He lifted the bottom of his shirt up to wipe the water and sweat off of his face. It gave me a perfect view of his glistening stomach. The ridges of his abs were protruding more than usual since he was working hard. My eyes trailed down his body, all the way down to the line of dark hair under his bellybutton and the v lines that dipped into his uniform shorts. My teeth released my lip, and I was now staring at him, mouth open and eyes wide.

Jace let his shirt drop and he caught my eye and winked. "Later," he mouthed at me. He then walked back over to Coach, letting him know he was ready to head back into the game. I shook my head, breaking the trance I was in.

"Did you see that?" Jenny squealed in my ear. I jumped in surprise. When the hell did she get there?

"See what?" I asked, exasperated.

"Jace totally just winked at me. He wants to see me later!" She squealed. I tried not to roll my eyes, I really did, but I just couldn't help myself.

"He told you earlier that he didn't feel that way about you," I pointed out. Jenny shrugged.

"That was just Jace being shy in front of a group. I know how he really feels," Jenny said stubbornly, her chin stuck up. I turned around and focused on the cheer we were now doing. I was lifted and thrown into the air, doing a double back flip. I was caught in a cradle by my spotters. I felt so much safer being caught like that opposed to being caught on my stomach. We all know how well that worked out last time.

When our cheer was finished we turned around to face the game. Things were tense, and the game was now tied. There was only 15 minutes left in the game, so we really had to pick it up. I watched as Coached pulled out one of midfielders and put Jace into his spot. It was impressive enough that Jace was as good as he was, but the fact that he was a midfielder was even more impressive. He had to run up and down the field nonstop, which was why he only played for about 6 minute increments. He had to take 1 to 2 minute breaks every time he exited the field to catch his breath and get water.

Jace seemed to realize that it was now or never that he had to pick up his game, and as soon as the ball came his way he was off, racing toward it. Jace got possession of the ball, and he kicked and pushed it all the way down the field, towards the goal. Jace was running faster than he had all game, and nobody could keep up with him. He had a free shot, with nobody but the goalie to try and stop him. Jace took a shot that they had been practicing before the game. He angled his body toward the left, but he kicked the ball into the upper right corner of the goal. It went in effortlessly, and the crowd went wild. Jace pumped his fist into the air at the crowd of students, and they fist pumped right back at him. The cheerleaders were jumping up and down, high kicking and back flipping. This goal was much needed, and the fact that Jace made it made me even more excited. The boys reset their positions, Jace and a guy from Southgate in the middle of the field.

The game was then at 6 minutes, and we were only up by one. In the next 3 minutes, Jace scored 1 more goal and Sebastian scored 2. Then Southgate came back and scored 2 more goals, leaving us ahead by only one. The suspense was enough for the cheerleaders to forget doing the routine, and instead we were huddled up, watching the game and biting our nails.

When the timer was just about to hit one minute, Southgate scored. The score was 13-13, and we only had one minute to score at least one time. If we tied then at least we could go into over time.

Jace was winded, and his face was red. He wiped his face with his shirt and he got into position. He had been in the game for 10 minutes at this point, and I knew he needed a break. But unfortunately, Coach couldn't pull him out with one minute left. The team needed him.

I couldn't hold myself back from screaming out at him. "You can do this Jace!" His head whipped around and his eyes met mine from across the field. I gave him an encouraging nod, and a look of determination took over his face. The whistle was blown and Jace quickly gained possession of the ball. He took it down the field and put it in the net in 15 seconds flat.

The crowd went absolutely and unbelievably crazy. People were chanting his name and calling out at him. He gave them a fist pump before jogging back to the middle of the field, getting in position. We had 45 seconds to score one more time, and even if we didn't we were going to over time.

The whistle was blown, and from then on it was like everything was in slow motion. Jace jumped up to hit the ball with his head, but one of the boys from the Southgate team kicked Jace's legs out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back. The refs didn't call it for some reason unknown, and Coach went wild from the sidelines. Fortunately, in the time it took Jace to recover from the fall, Sebastian stole the ball. He had two defenders on him, and now there was only 25 seconds left. Jace raced down the field and positioned himself at an angle where he could kick the ball into the goal as soon as he got a pass. Sebastian kicked the ball to Collin, who kicked it to Jace. Jace wound up and gave the ball one hard kick toward the upper left corner. The goalie must have anticipated it, because he blocked the ball right off of his hands. Unfortunately for him, he didn't grab hold of the ball. It bounced back towards Jace who wound up again and kicked the ball right into the center of the goal at 1 second left. The final buzzer rang out, and for a moment everything was silent.

Jace then turned to the crowd and jumped into the air, his fist held high. The crowd stood up and went wild. Everyone on the sidelines raced onto the field, and the boys threw Jace onto their shoulders.

"I told you guys we'd be going home with a victory!" He shouted at us.

The bus ride home was a fun one. Everyone laughed and joked and a few of the girls and guys shared victory kisses. I wanted to give Jace one, but unfortunately I couldn't do that with everyone around. But lucky for me, Sebastian's parents were at the game so he rode home with them, leaving the seat next to me open for Jace. He gladly sat down next to me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted from my seat.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I heard one of the guys yell.

"Shut up, she's sleeping. Remember, be at my place in 20. It's time to party," Jace said. My eyes were still closed and Jace was carrying me off of the bus. He always surprised me with his strength. Not that I weighed that much, but he was carrying all of his gear along with mine, and I was sure he was exhausted from the game. Then again, he wasn't complaining so neither would I. I snuggled deeper into his chest, which caused him to chuckle.

I felt myself being put into his car and then we rode off to his house. I might as well get rest so I was ready to party later.

I felt the car being put in park, and Jace's hands were on my face.

"Clary, wake up. We're home," he whispered into my ear. I smiled a lazy smile, and without opening my eyes I found his lips with mine. We kissed lazily for a moment, and I pulled back, opening my eyes.

"I knew you could do it," I whispered.

"I couldn't have without you there."

"You can do anything, Jace. Never doubt yourself."

Jace took my face into his hands and leaned in, taking my lips in his. The kiss was fierce and fiery. I wrapped my arms around his still slightly damp neck, but I didn't even care. Just being with him like this was enough to brighten my mood. I hated not being able to give him hugs and share kisses with him in front of people. It was annoying and inconvenient, but moments like this made it all better.

Jace grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me over the console, setting me on his lap. I gasped, and his tongue slid into my mouth. My hands wandered down his chest and under his shirt. Jace ran his hand across the exposed stripe of skin right under the line of my top. I groaned and threw my arms around his neck again, crushing myself to him. Jace twisted his hands into my hair and held my head firmly against his. This kiss was more than anything we had ever shared before. Not in the sense of how far we had gone, because I think when we were making out and I was half naked beat this in that department. This kiss was filled with more passion and feeling than anything else. It made my heard expand in my chest. It made me feel loved.

Jace pulled away suddenly and ran his mouth from my jaw up to my ear. He caught my ear lobe between his teeth, and I shivered.

"Jace," I breathed. He brushed my hair aside and kissed down my neck. The kisses he was leaving behind were wet and hot, but I didn't even care. All I could focus on was his hands and mouth all over my body, and that was all that mattered.

A banging noise suddenly came from the window. Jace and I broke apart instantly, our faces flushed and breathing heavy. We had been busted.

By Sebastian. He had his hands on his stomach and was bent over laughing. I climbed back over the console and grabbed my things from the back seat, exiting the car. Jace hopped out and hit Sebastian on the shoulder.

"Jesus, dude. You scared the shit out of me," Jace laughed. Sebastian finally stood up right and was wiping the tears of laughter out from under his eyes.

"I know, man. You should have seen your face," Sebastian laughed, then tried to make the face Jace made. Jace smacked him on the back of the head.

"Oh, fuck off," he laughed.

"You guys should probably be more careful. You're lucky Isabelle wasn't here," Sebastian said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why are you lucky I wasn't here?" Isabelle came out from the garage. I quickly averted my eyes, pretending to be extremely fascinated with my hair tie.

"Oh, Isabelle! I just, uh—," Jace stuttered.

"Jace here just farted really loud and it was absolutely disgusting. Like I almost threw up. Look, my eyes are watering from it. I know how you feel about it when he does that, I was just saying he was lucky you weren't here to hear it. Well, you're lucky you weren't here to experience it for that matter," Sebastian explained. I made a choking sound, trying to cover up my laughter. Jace just stared blankly at Isabelle.

"Ugh, Jace! Why do you have to be so disgusting! I don't know how you put up with him, Sebastian. C'mon Clary, I bet you're dying to get away from this pig," Isabelle exclaimed, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and dragging me into the house. I gave Jace a longing glance over my shoulder. This was going to be a long night.

People started showing up at the house, which was already decorated with banners and balloons thanks to Isabelle and Alec, around 9:30. I quickly changed into one of the bathing suits that I kept at their house at all times. The one I was wearing was adorable. It was a purple bandeau top with a lacy overlay. I wore plain black bottoms with it. I was changing in Jace's bathroom, and when I was done tying the back of my top, I twirled in front of the mirror. My red hair flowed around me, and I stopped, staring at myself. My green eyes were bright and my face was flushed. My hair was curling down my back, stopping just at my waist. At that moment I could honestly say I felt pretty.

A knock on the door interrupted my self absorbing moment.

I unlocked the door and swung it open, finding just who I was expecting to. I threw myself into Jace's arms and wrapped myself into his bare chest. He was wearing pink swim trunks. I didn't know what it was about guys in pink, but it was sexy.

"Well hello to you too," Jace said, surprised. I laughed and gave the place about his heart a small kiss.

Jace pulled away and held me at arms length. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I whispered. His room was dark but the light coming from the open bathroom door illuminated his face with the perfect lighting.

"I'm really proud of you for tonight, Jace. And even if we didn't win, I would have been proud of you," I told him truthfully, my hand on his cheek. He leaned his head into my palm like a cat and hummed.

"You have no idea how much you saying that means to me," Jace whispered, his lips brushing the inside of my hand.

"I feel like we've been together for more than, what, like two days? It feels like so much longer than that," I said. I wanted to say more, but I felt like it was too early into the relationship.

"Clary, I've had feelings for you for longer than two days. For longer than the past two weeks even. I've always known there was something special about you, but Izzy told me to stay away from you, and I did because I thought I was no good for you. But after Raphael, I convinced myself that I couldn't possibly be worse than him, so I decided to give myself a chance with you. And you gave me a chance too. I swear, Clary, I'm going to try my hardest not to fuck this relationship up. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me."

By the end of his speech, my eyes were closed and I could feel the tears building up behind them. How could someone like Jace be so sweet at the same time? I leaned my forehead against his chest.

"Don't ever think you're no good, Jace. You're the best person I've ever known," and with that I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. Jace's hands were on my waist and my back, holding me to him lightly. I pulled away from his lips to set small kisses along his jaw.

"There are people waiting for you downstairs. We should probably go," I whispered. Jace sighed and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Yeah, and your 'boyfriend' is also waiting for you. This should be fun, right?" Jace rolled his eyes.

I trailed my hand down Jace's bare body and stopped right at the top of his swim trunks. "He may be waiting, but we both know who I'll be waiting for," I whispered seductively before walking out of his bedroom and down the stairs. I looked back at Jace, who was standing in the doorway of his room, his hand in his hair and the other clenched in a fist as he watched me descend the stairs. Good, he had something to look forward to later.

**Alright, guys. This is a pretty long chapter. I know I haven't updated lately but school is kicking in, and I'll probably be updating every week or so. I know, I know, it isn't enough but it's the best I can do! Oh, I saw The Mortal Instruments! It was okay, but not as good as it could have been. And was it me, or was Simon like flat out sexy? Tell me what you think! Peace out my lovelys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my fabulous people! You have got me to 200 reviews, and that makes me happy. I like to be happy. So thank you guys so much, you're the bomb! Every single one of you! I'm so happy that I'm taking my sweet time (that I should be using to write a speech) to write you guys a new chapter. HERE IT GOES!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, you know it.**

There were a couple of close calls at the party that night.

First off, let's start with the fact that Sebastian absolutely _could not_ keep his hands to himself. He seemed to be forgetting the fact that we weren't actually boyfriend and girlfriend. It was either that, or he was just taking this acting job way too seriously. When we played volleyball in the pool he kept throwing me over his shoulder, or he'd grab and hug me from the waist. Jace was on the opposite team, and he surely didn't like all of the physical contact going on because every time it was his turn to serve the ball, it would mysteriously find its way to Sebastian's face. At one point when I was climbing the steps of the pool to get out, Sebastian grabbed my ass. I glared at him and stalked inside the glass sliding doors that lead to the kitchen, grabbing my towel on the way. Sebastian laughed from behind me, and then groaned as the volleyball hit him in the head again thanks to Jace.

Another close call would have to be the fact that _Jace_ couldn't even keep his hands to himself. At one point of the night, about 7 or 8 of us were in the game room playing air hockey and foosball. It me against Nick, and the remainder of kids were surrounded around the table, cheering us on. Every time I would score a point against Nick, Jace would go in for a high five, but then link our fingers together once our hands connected. In any other situation, this would have been cute but tonight it was suspicious. Also, Jace would stand behind me as I was hunched over the game table, and just watch over my shoulder with his hands on my bare waist, as I was still in my bathing suit. Jenny kept giving me weird looks, and I wanted to tell Jace to take his hands off of me but I didn't have the heart to do it.

Later that night, around twelve thirty or so, everyone was still at the house but they were all out back, sitting around the bonfire that Jace had started due to the slightly chilling night. The team was laughing and telling stories, the girls sitting on the guys' laps. I decided I'd rather stay inside, rather than put myself and Jace in such an awkward position by me having to sit with Sebastian. I was almost certain he was drunk off his ass at this point, and a drunk Sebastian is a touchy feely Sebastian, and nobody wanted to be around that.

I sat on the black leather couch in front of the TV and flipped through the channels, looking for something decent to watch. My bathing suit was dry, so I didn't feel bad for sprawling out on the couch. My hair was curling in big natural spirals, and it surprisingly didn't look horrible at the moment. I finally landed on the Big Bang Theory and snuggled into the couch, getting comfortable.

I heard the glass door slide open, but I didn't bother turning around to see who it was. I heard the fridge door open, and drawers slid open and closed.

"The beers are out back in the cooler," I called out to the person, figuring that's what they were looking for.

I was startled when Jace threw himself over the back of the couch, landing on the cushion right next to me. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing his bright pink board shorts and that's it. His abs rippled as he stretched out on the couch like a cat, and his head plopped into my lap. His shaggy blonde hair tickled my legs.

"Who said I wanted a beer? I think Sebastian has had enough for everyone here," Jace said, looking up into my eyes. I smoothed his hair back from his eyes.

"That bad, huh?"

"Clary, I think he's felt up every girl at this party. Scratch that, he's felt up every_one_ at this party. You know how he is when he's drunk," Jace said, rolling his eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do."

Jace groaned. "I'm going to kick his ass for that later. Nobody touches my girl except for me," Jace whined, grabbing me behind my neck and pulling my mouth down to meet his. It was an uncomfortable position, but I was too busy focusing on his lips against mine. Jace seemed to realize how awkward the position was, and he quickly shifted us so that I was lying on the couch beneath him.

His golden eyes met mine before he lowered his mouth to mine again. The kiss was slow and long. Our lips moved against one another in such languid strokes as I locked my elbows around his neck, holding him to me. Jace had his hands on my neck, pressing me to him firmly but gently at the same time. All in all, this kiss was sexy. One of his hands left my neck and slowly traveled down the length of my body until he reached my hip. He slipped his hand beneath me and set it against the small of my back. The touch was simple, but it was enough to make me gasp and arch my back, pressing my body harder against his. Jace groaned against my mouth, and I slipped my tongue into it, pressing it against his.

Jace trailed his mouth down my chin then down the base of my throat. His tongue touched the hollow in between my collar bones, and I gasped aloud. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of Jace's board shorts and pulled his hips down to meet mine again, which cause him to groan again. Jace took his lips from my body and looked at my face.

"We could go upstairs—," he started, his breath heavy.

"Jace, have you seen Clary?" Isabelle called from the glass doors. Jace gave me an 'oh shit' face. He pressed a hand against my shoulder, holding me down into the couch, and he sat up, making himself visible to Isabelle.

"Uh, no, I haven't. Maybe she's in the bathroom," Jace suggested nervously. I couldn't see Isabelle due to the couch in my way, but I could imagine her facial expression.

"Why is your hair all messed up? And why are you watching the Big Bang Theory? You hate that show," Isabelle asked suspiciously. Jace ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix the damage I'd done.

"I have a raging headache, so I came in here to lie down. And this was on the TV when I came in."

"Uh huh. Just tell me if you see Clary. Maia said something about her and Sebastian dating. But I seriously doubt that she'd tell other people before me. Whatever, just tell me if you see her," Isabelle said. I heard the sliding door shut and Jace let out a breath of relief.

"Well, that was close." I finally said. Jace let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. Clary, we're going to have to tell her soon," said Jace, who pulled me up to sit right side up. I ran my hand over his face and nodded in agreement.

"Not tonight though. I'm going to have to 'break up' with Sebastian some time soon. We didn't even make it a day as a couple. Maybe I'll break up with him at lunch on Monday," I said thoughtfully.

Jace groaned. "I have to wait 2 more days before you're mine?" Jace whined. I laughed and kissed him on the nose.

"No, Jace. I'm always yours. You just have to wait 2 more days before you can tell people," I clarified. Jace smiled and took my head in his hands, bringing me in for a sweet kiss.

"Well, isn't this just heartwarming."

Jace and I ripped apart to see who had busted us. I guess we could have been more careful.

"Alec. What are you doing here? I thought you left to go to Magnus's house," Jace asked nervously, his hand on the back of his neck. Alec stood in the doorway of the living room, his arms folded over his muscular chest and a smirk on his face.

"I came home early."

"Obviously," I muttered.

"So, guys. Does Izzy know?" Alec asked, leaning against the doorway as if getting comfortable for the story.

"No, and you absolutely cannot tell her. We're going to, just not tonight. Please, Alec, don't—,"

"Chill out, Jace. I won't tell her, but you better do it soon. She is not going to be happy about this, and the longer you wait the worse her blowout is going to be," Alec said. It sounded dramatic, but that's just how Izzy was. Dramatic.

"Fine. Just, shut up about it, ok?"

Alec gave Jace a nod and walked out the back door, smirk still in place.

"God, we suck at being sneaky." Jace said.

"No shit."

The party died down around two in the morning. Jace insisted that it was too late for everyone to drive home, so everyone found their own place to sleep. Sebastian was passed out on the couch, Nick and another guy, Brian, were in the guest room, a few other guys were on the couches in the game room, and most of the girls were in Izzy's room, talking about girl stuff. She didn't even notice when I left the room to 'go get water'. I slowly and quietly snuck down the hallway to the opposite door after I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. The door was locked, so I knocked twice lightly. After a few seconds I was prepared to knock again, but I was yanked inside before I could get to it. Jace shut the door behind him again and locked it. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I just don't want Sebastian coming in here and disturbing us in the morning," Jace whispered into the dark. I shrugged, letting it go, and climbed into Jace's bed, which was already warm from him lying in it. Jace shrugged off his shirt and began to climb into the bed next to me, wearing only his boxers.

"Wait," I stopped him.

"What?"

"Give me your shirt," I whispered at his dark figure.

"Oookay." He sounded confused. Jace climbed into the bed next to me and handed over his shirt with a raised eyebrow that I could see in the moonlight peeking through his blinds. I pulled my shirt up and over my head, and I watched Jace's eyes follow my movements. It made me smirk, knowing how I could control his thoughts so easily, just by removing a piece of clothing. I threw my tank top onto the floor beside the bed and pulled his shirt over my head. It smelled of Jace, and it was almost as good as being wrapped around him. I pulled my leggings off as well, not needing them since Jace's shirt hit my lower thighs. I threw them over the side of his bed as well before snuggling under the covers.

Jace grinned at me and lowered himself down with me. I scooted as close to him as I could get and tangled my bare legs in with his. Jace was on his back, and I laid my head down on his chest. He laid his hand on my waist and the other was behind his head on the pillow. His eyes fluttered shut as he sighed in content.

I stretched up and kissed his chin. "Goodnight, Jace."

Jace ran his hand over my hair and then settled back onto my waist. "Goodnight, baby."

I didn't say the next words that came to my mind, but I thought them.

I was planning to be back to Izzy's room by like eight, but unfortunately my internal clock was a little off.

"JACE, I CAN'T FIND CLARY! I THINK SHE'S DEAD!"

That was what I woke up to the next morning at eleven o'clock. I would have liked to actually enjoy waking up next to Jace, but no. I woke up to Isabelle's declarations of my death. Jace and I both groaned at her.

"Jace, I know you're in there. I can hear you, and your door is locked? Why is your door locked? Sebastian's gone. In fact, everyone is gone! So open this door! Unless you have a girl in there. Oh, man that's awkward. But seriously, open the door—," at this point in Isabelles rambling, Jace had rolled out of bed and walked toward the door, throwing it open when he got to it.

"_What_?"

"Oh, meow. Someone is grumpy. I was looking for Clary. She disappeared last night!" Isabelle exclaimed.

Jace ran a hand over his face and opened his door all the way, so I was now visible. "No, Izzy, she did not disappear."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at Jace suspiciously. "What's going on here? I thought she was dating Sebastian," Isabelle questioned.

"Isabelle, Clary is dating me. Not Sebastian. He's just a cover up," Jace sighed. He moved aside, a silent invitation for Izzy to come inside.

Isabelle looked lost. The accusatory look vanished off of her face and was now replaced by a look of hurt and confusion.

"But, Maia said—,"

"I know what Maia said. That's what we were telling everyone, that Clary and Sebastian were together because we didn't want to hurt you. But faking relationships is harder than you'd think," Jace muttered.

"You think that lying was better than telling the truth? When is that ever okay?" Izzy questioned. I sighed.

"It's not, Izzy. But truthfully, would you really have been okay if I told you I was dating Jace?" I asked her. It was almost rhetorical, because we all knew the answer.

"Well, probably not, but—,"

"No, that's exactly what I'm talking about. I'm sorry Izzy, but Jace and I have feelings for each other, and I can't let you, or anyone for that matter, get in the way of them. But I feel so much better now that you know the truth. I'm sorry we tried to lie to you. But this really hasn't been going on lone, I swear. A week at the most," I tried to make it sound better.

Izzy didn't really pay much attention though. "I can't believe you'd pick my brother over me! This is why I never wanted you guys to get together! Because the best friend is always pushed aside, and now I'm being pushed aside for my own brother!"

Jace and I exchanged looks. "Izzy, how could you think that I'd push you aside for Jace?"

"You did it last week when I invited you to sleep over after your break up! You did it last night for God's sake!" Izzy exclaimed.

I looked at her in awe. Did she really just blame last week on me? "Excuse me? You ditched me last week for _your _boyfriend! So don't give me that shit, Izzy! I'm sorry you can't accept that Jace and I are together, but you better get used to it because we're not breaking up any time soon."

Isabelle turned to leave the room, but she stopped in the doorway and looked back at us. "I never expected this out of you, Clary. I thought you were my best friend. And you, Jace. My own brother betrayed me. Thanks guys. Thanks a lot." The door shut behind her.

Jace slumped down on the bed beside me and put his head in his hands. I rubbed his shoulders, which were tense as rocks.

"It's okay, Jace. She's going to get over this. She's your sister, my best friend. She's going to accept it, just like everyone else," I comforted him. He turned his head and looked at me.

"I hope you're right, Clary. I hope you're right."

**Alrighty guys, super short chapter, I know. But it's about 1 in the morning right now and I have a chem test to study for, so I've got to get on that. Also, I was feeling a little uninspired for this chapter. So I have an idea! Post reviews or even PM me ideas of what should be in next chapter and I'll make a collaboration of them all! YAY TEAMWORK. Alright guys, peace out! Mwah! ;***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my fellow people. I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been crazy busy with school and whatnot, and the next few coming weeks are going to be crazy busy as well. I probably won't be updating within the next week because it's my school's homecoming week, and I have to plan a lot of stuff. So it will be at least a week before the next update. Hopefully this chapter will make up for everything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

My parents came home the next night. Jace and I were sitting across from each other at the table in my kitchen while we worked on our calculus homework together. It wasn't an abnormal sight for my mom or Luke considering he was over at my house 3 times a week. My mother kissed Jace on the cheek before bombarding me in a hug, almost knocking me out of my seat.

"Jeez, Mom," I said while wrapping my arms around her. She squeezed me harder, and I felt my eyes bulge.

"Mom, I can't breathe," I coughed out. Luke laughed and pulled her away before pulling me out of my chair and into his arms. Luke might not have been my biological father, but he was my father at heart.

"We missed you, Clare-Bear. Business trips are boring with just your mom," Luke joked. Jace chuckled and my mom whacked Luke on his arm. I smiled at the two. It was nice to have them back at home. As fun as having the house alone for Jace and I, I really did miss having my dorks of parents around. Luke put an arm around my mom.

"We'll let you two finish up your homework while we unpack, then we can catch up." The two left the room, dragging their suitcases behind them. I heard them thumping all the way up the stairs and to their bedroom.

Jace and I shared a look before getting started on our homework again. Well, before _he_ got started on his homework. My mind was clouded with thoughts. Jace and I decided that we didn't want to lie anymore, and we should just come straight out with our relationship to my parents. I was a little nervous. I didn't really think they'd get mad, but then again they could go bat shit crazy on me and never let him in the house again. I doubted that would happen, but I was nervous anyways.

As if Jace could feel my tension, he walked around the table and plopped into the chair next to mine. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I put my head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his comforting smell. He stroked my hair.

"Don't worry, Clary. Your parents love me. It's going to be fine," he murmured into my ear. I shivered when I felt his lips brush my ear lobe.

"They love the 'Clary's friend' you. I don't know about the 'Clary's boyfriend' you, though."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and find out, won't we?" Jace pulled my head back so he could lower his mouth onto mine. His lips moved with mine with purpose, like he was trying to find something. I gave him full control over the kiss, and he wrapped his fingers tight in my hair. I leaned into him, and he broke away, keeping our foreheads touching. He searched my emerald eyes with his golden ones, erasing any trace of doubt I had.

"It's going to be fine, babe," Jace whispered before pressing his lips of my forehead. My eyes fluttered shut. I didn't know why, but my heart always skipped at the word 'babe'.

I heard the bedroom door open from upstairs, and then feet pounding down the steps. My mother bounded into the kitchen and stopped when she saw us, Jace's arm around my shoulder and our bodies angles toward each other. She raised her eyebrows at us, and Luke came to stand in the doorway behind her. He set his hands on the tops of her shoulders.

"What's up, guys?" Luke asked, oblivious to what was going on between us. I cleared my throat awkwardly and avoided eye contact with either of them. Jace prodded me on the thigh, urging me to tell them.

"So, guys. Um, well, you see—," I started nervously, wringing my hands out.

"Clary and I are dating," Jace said confidently. I looked at him incredulously. Didn't he know that Luke was an ex marine? He could snap Jace's neck before he could even process what was going on. Jace rolled his eyes at me, thinking that my nervousness was ridiculous.

Luke and my mom kind of just stood there and stared at Jace and I for a minute. I felt like I might have turned purple from holding my breath.

Finally, Luke broke the ever so awkward silence. "Well, it's about time." He clapped his hands together and walked over to Jace and I. He shook Jace's hand.

"Congrats you two. This has been a long time in waiting," said Luke with a grin on his face. Jace gave me a smug look.

My mother wasn't as accepting as Luke, and she asked a lot of questions, but eventually she realized that Jace was nothing but kind, and she dropped the bad cop act. We all sat around my kitchen table for the rest of the night, Jace's arm wrapped around me. Luke told us the adventures and mishaps that he and my mom encountered, and we sat around laughing and shouting like nothing changed. It was perfect.

Unfortunately, I didn't know if my classmates were going to be so accepting.

I wasn't surprised to find Isabelle absent from the Jeep when Jace picked me up on Monday morning. I climbed up into the car and leaned over the console, giving Jace a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Jace teased, stretching over the console to give me a real kiss.

"Good morning. So, I have an idea for today," I started. Jace gave me a suspicious look as he backed out of my driveway.

"What kind of idea?"

"Well, what if we just skipped today and hung out at your place?"

Jace barked out a laugh. "You're not getting out of this one that easy, sorry. We can't just run away from telling everyone the truth. We can't let other people get in the way of our relationship, Clary."

I huffed and slumped down in my seat, crossing my arms. "Fine, but you have to do the talking," I said, my chin stuck up. Jace laughed at me and reached over to ruffle my hair.

"Aw, babe, you're cute when you pout."

I threw him a glare which only made him laugh harder. I was silent the whole rest of the car ride, so Jace just turned on the radio. I stared at the dreary weather outside my window.

When we reached the school, I quickly slid my backpack over my shoulder and stomped my way across the parking lot. Jace called after me, but I didn't turn around. I knew I was being ridiculous, but I was honestly afraid to tell everyone about our relationship. I heard Jace's footsteps splash through the puddles on the blacktop as he tried to catch up with me. When he did, he hooked his finger onto one of the belt loops on my jeans, stopping me and turning me around to face him.

Jace cupped my face and bent down so his eyes were level with mine.

"Jace, people are staring," I whispered quickly. He shook his head.

"Clary, I don't care. I don't care if other people see us together, I don't care what they think of us. I know you're scared of what your friends are going to think when they know that we're together, but you can't let it get to you. And so what if they're angry? If they get mad at you, then they're just jealous of you. And Izzy… Izzy's going to come around. I know she will. So don't worry about them, Clary. It's not even worth it." Jace's eyes were locked with mine the whole time he spoke. His eyes were earnest and real, and I could see the truth behind his words. I leaned forward and connected his lips with mine. Jace still had his hands cupped around my face, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were standing in the middle of the school parking lot, ten minutes before the bell rang, and everyone was staring. I paid no attention to them, and I focused on Jace's soft lips moving with mine.

When we parted, Jace pulled me into his warm chest. I twisted my arms around his waist and held on tight.

First block was… Well, awkward. The teacher told us to pair up, and usually this wouldn't be a problem. Izzy and I were always partners. But today, when I turned around to ask if she wanted to be partners she was already working with Josh, one of the school's baseball players. She hardly even knew him. She locked eyes with me and gave me a smirk. If blowing steam out of your head was possible, I would be doing exactly that. I turned around and tapped the girl's shoulder in front of me. Her name was Angela, and we worked together for the rest of the class. Isabelle and I kept making eye contact, but she would always look away before I could say something.

I was more than relieved when the bell rang. I had Jace in my next class. I collected my things off of my desk and headed for the door. As I was passing through the doorway, I noticed Jace leaning on the lockers across from the classroom. His face lit up when he saw me, and he looked beautiful in that moment. His blonde hair was gleaming and his face was lit up in a grin, showing off his row of perfect, white teeth. I headed across the hall to greet him, but that didn't exactly happen the way I expected.

As I walked out of the classroom, Isabelle 'accidentally' put her shoulder into mine as she passed me. It threw me off balance since I had my backpack on only one shoulder. I tried to regain my footing, but Jenny just so happened to be next to me right then, and she stuck her foot out. I stumbled over it, and I knew I was going down. I saw Jace's face of shock, and instinctively I put my hands out to catch myself, which turned out to be a pretty bad idea. When my left palm hit the floor, I felt it crack and a sharp pain shot up through my arm. I cried out and cradled my hand to my chest. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to let those girls get satisfaction out of this.

I was suddenly being lifted onto my feet by Jace, and he grabbed my books and backpack off the ground. There was now a large circle of people surrounding us; most of the cheerleaders were there. They giggled and pointed, and some of them even had their phones out. Isabelle had her hand over her mouth, obviously not expecting me to hurt myself. I was glad she felt bad, because this whole situation was really getting out of hand.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" Jace barked out at everyone. People scattered into every direction. Jace turned to me and asked to see my hand. I tentatively held it out to him.

"Tell me if this hurts, okay?" He asked me gently. I nodded silently, because I knew if I spoke I would burst out into tears, not only from pain, but from humiliation.

Jace carefully took my hand and slowly tried to bend it at the wrist. He gave me a questioning look. I shook my head, it didn't hurt.

"Good."

He then moved on to my fingers. He moved my pinky and ring finger just fine, but I yelped when he touched my middle finger. I wouldn't even let him try to bend it, it hurt too bad.

"Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital. It might be broken," Jace said with a pained expression on his face. We turned around, about to head for the exit, but Izzy and Jenny were still standing in the hallway.

"Clary, I am so—," Isabelle started, but Jace cut her off.

"Save it, Isabelle. I hope you're happy, because we're done with your petty games. Get over yourself," Jace spat at her. He protectively wrapped his arm around me and guided me out of the building, never even acknowledging Jenny. He was treating me as if I broke my whole arm, not just a finger. He held my door open to the car, helped me in, and then buckled my seatbelt. He kissed my forehead before running around to the driver's side.

There was a tense silence in the car as we drove to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Clary," Jace finally said. I gave him a confused look.

"For what?"

"I should have listened when you said you wanted to stay home today. This never would have happened," Jace said agrily, shaking his head at himself. I put my good hand on his bicep, which was tensed up.

"Jace, this isn't your fault. And it's just my finger, it's not that big of a deal."

Jace pulled into a parking space near the front doors of the hospital.

"I know it's not. I'm just upset that it was my sister who instigated the whole thing. She's so immature sometimes."

"I could tell she felt bad, though," I said.

"Good. She should feel guilty for what she did to you," Jace pouted. I smiled at him. He was so adorable when he was being protective over me. He reached over the console and delicately brought my hurt hand up to his mouth and pressed a sweet kiss to it. My stomach fluttered as he connected his eyes with mine, his mouth still pressed to my lips. I pulled him by his shirt collar to lean over the console. His lips captured mine, and I wasn't sure if it was lust or not, but I let my feelings take over. Jace was carefully holding my hand in one of his, but his other hand held my head to his. My arm snaked its way up his warm, strong chest and settled behind his neck. Jace took my bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a gentle bite. I let out a breathy groan and tried to scoot closer to him. Jace released my lip and chuckled.

"Maybe we should get your hand checked out before we do this," he suggested. I giggled, my mouth still glued to his.

"Good plan."

The good news was that I had only fractured my middle finger and nothing else, so I only had to wear a finger splint. The bad news was that I couldn't cheer for 3 weeks while it healed. It was a bummer, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be welcome on the team for quite some time.

The whole hospital visit took about 3 hours. Jace was perfect. He sat patiently with me the whole time, either holding my good hand or playing with my hair or getting me food. Whatever I wanted, he did. He drove me home when we were finished at about 1 in the afternoon. Mom and Luke were still at work, so Jace and I had the house to ourselves.

We sprawled out on my bed and switched on the little flat screen TV that I had in there. I was sitting up against the headboard and Jace was laying down, his head in my lap. He was absentmindedly pressing kisses to my splinted finger as I played with his silky hair. His eyes were drifting shut, so I scooted down next to him and leaned into his chest, closing my eyes as well. Jace wrapped his arms around my body and whispered words to me that I didn't quite catch.

My eyes were closed for all of five seconds before I heard the doorbell ring. Jace and I both let out long groans. I rolled over to get out of bed, but Jace stopped me.

"I'll get it, baby." I didn't even put up a fight about it.

I listened to him as he padded down the stairs and open the front door. I couldn't hear what he was saying to the person, but after a few minutes I heard the door shut. I figured it was the mail man, so I snuggled back into the blankets.

Jace walked back into my room, but he wasn't alone. Isabelle walked through the door behind him, and I immediately sat up straight. I narrowed my eyes a little.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not kindly.

Izzy nervously tucked her hair behind her hair. "I figured we needed to talk."

Jace crossed his arms. "Yeah, we do need to talk."

We all looked at each other, waiting for someone to start.

"Well, might as well get comfortable, seeing as this is going to take forever," Jace sighed, plopping down on my bed. Isabelle looked at us weird when we were together. I wondered why it bothered her so much that Jace and I were dating. I guess I was about to find out.

**Yo. I'm sorry there wasn't much fluff or anything in this chapter. I wasn't actually planning on making this chapter like this but it just came out of me I guess. I hope it wasn't horrible. But like I said, I won't be posting for at least another week, so be patient my lovely readers! Peace out my friends! Please review!**


End file.
